Lucky Stars
by Slayercrazy
Summary: Lucy is sick of people wanting her and Natsu get together. She doesn't want him but she doesn't know who to meet or how. Until a certain seith mage comes up with a crazy plan to help. Only one problem, his siblings get involved.
1. Chapter 1 A bad day

Well today officially sucked for one "Lucky Lucy Heartfelia". She was just trying to pay the rent on time for once! All the job had required was helping some elderly people move into the house up the hill. Nothing hard but they had many magical objects that need careful handling. Ha! Everyone should've realized Natsu would get too curious and open his crate. Out pops several magical bugs to serve as pets. Each costing about 20,000 jewel. Not because they were useful, but because they came from Bosco! Natsu lost all 20 of them. They ended up having to forfeit the reward and pay the rest back. Needless to say Scary Lucy had come to play.

"I can't belive I'm so broke because of that idiot flame brain again!" cried Lucy. She'd gone straight to the bar in the guild hall ordering a strawberry smoothie to help her feel better.

"It can't have been all bad right Lucy?" asked Mira. "Maybe Natsu just got nervous around you because he wants you to be his?". Lucy could see the hearts in her eyes. She couldn't believe after all this time the baby obsessed demon still clung to the hope that the disrespectful idiot was meant for the blonde beauty.

"Damn Mira! Would you please let it go? Natsu and I have never been a thing and never will be! He's my best friend. When you find a man who is strong, handsom, intlligent, and can match my stubborness without being an ass, call me." At that the little celestial mage stormed out. Leaving everyone looking at her in surprise. She was known for going off on Natsu but Mira? Something more was wrong.

Bickslow noticed the outburst and felt for Lucy. They'd gotten to be good friends and she'd confided that she was so scared to date anyone because of her insane best friends. That, and all anyone seemed to notice was her massive rack. _Who could possibly be man enough to handle the whole guild watching his every move and handle all of Lucy? She deserves a man who'd know his way around women and angry family._ He stopped his train of thought and smiled. He knew just who to introduce her to. Now to convinve her to go to Bosco with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Funny way of asking

Lucy slammed her door shut. Holding back her angry tears she starts a hot bath. Maybe that will help soothe her anger and hurt. Did everyone in the guild really think she was only worth Natsu? Yeah he's powerful and decent looking, but he's destructive and doesn't understand the first thing about taking care of another person. _I'm so damn lonely,_ thought Lucy. _No one will come near me because of my team. I've never even been asked out on a proper date. Only for a fun night... yet I haven't even been kissed! Lvy is already pregnant and expecting with Gajeel. Cana is in a wierd openish relationship with a mystery man who I'm sure is Bacchus. Even Erza has had Jellal on and off for awhile!_ Lucy sighed. Pouting over the fact that most of her friends were happy wasn't going to do anything to make her feel better.

Just as she was about to hop into the warm bath, there was an urgent series of knocks on her door. "This better be fucking important because I'm mad enough to rip someone's head off!", came her reply as she haphazardly threw on a towel that covered her...enough. Lucy threw open the door ready to rip Erza a new asshole, when she froze. There stood a shell shocked Bickslow, who was obiously trying to decide if he should laugh or run away. "Come in you big oaf but make it quick. I'm pissy and need a good warm bath."

"Cosplayer, don't hate me for this but when was the last time you were fucked?" Bickslow asked bluntly.

"...excuse me?" replied Lucy quietly. Her head spinning. She heard his question, the problem is why would he ask _her._ He hadn't shown the slightest intrest when they hung out before. Had she somehow missed something? Oh Mavis above how was she gonna turn him down? Should she turn him down? What was she going to DO?

"Cosplayer stop thinking right now because i can hear the gears turning in your head from here. I only ask because I don't even have to look at your soul to know you're going crazy. Well, I guess _crazier_. I mean who fights using cosplay right?" Bickslow chuckled. Hoping to get her to calm down before her head exploded from reading way too much into his question. He had to make this work. He needed to get Lucy to Bosco or at least to find a way to get those whose help he needed to Fiore.

"Sorry BIcks, you just caught me way off guard." Lucy stated. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked timidly. Bickslow rolled his eyes.

" Can I keep a secret? I don't know how about the secret where you used to want Laxus because he was the type your father would never approve of? Or how about the fact that you wear short skirts to give you the excuse to kick every man you catch looking because unless they stand their ground you'll never look twice at them?Oh! Or how about-" he suddenly stopped because he was now partway through a wall.

"Ow! Shit, for someone who is supposed to be weak physically you have an insane kick Cosplayer." Bickslow rubbed his head. He kinda brought that on himself but at least looking at Lucy she was trying to hide a small smile.

"Alright Bicks, what do you want?" Lucy sighed again. she just wanted her warm bath!

"Wanna go on a vacation with me?" Bickslow smiled. At the word vacation Lucy was already brightening up. This was going to be a piece of cake. Now to call his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3 An unwelcome blast

Lucy and Bickslow were trying to plan for the next few weeks. Lucy needed to do at least one job to make sure her rent was covered if she was going to go on vacation. She wanted to pack accordingly but for some reason Bickslow wouldn't tell her! The "smoothest" of the Thunder Legion was up to something and she knew it. Problem was, she had no idea what, and with Bickslow that was a very dangerous thing. After much debate that night they both decided to look at the job boards for anything relatively quick that paid decent.

Finally Bickslow left and Lucy refilled her bath to get some rest. Just as she was finishing drying off she heard the tell tale snoring that indicated that Natsu was again sleeping in her bed. Well Lucy had had enough. She marched in and shoved. Hard. "OW! What was that for Luce? You always let me sleep in your bed." came the undignified cry of a dragon slayer burrito.

" _I_ never say anything because you normally sneak in when I can't say something!"

"Wait a second...why does it smell like Bickslow? Why would he have a reason to be here?" inquired Natsu sniffing around her apartment. 

_Crap, no one really knows how close Bicks and I have gotten because all they notice is when someone wants a fight...what do I say? "Hey I'm going on a job with him tomorrow and after that I'm going on a vaction for an unknown length of time at an unknown location" doesn't seem like it'd go well._

Lucy looked down shifting from foot to foot, "He came by to ask me to do a job with him", she said quietly. She knew Natsu was going to flip. He was posssesive of her from her own teammates, let alone anyone he didn't know very well. She waited, and waited. Finally looking up at the all too quiet dragon slayer. Natsu was looking anywhere but her. Obviously trying not to destroy everything but he was starting to increase the heat.

 **BOOM!** Passersby on the street fled as the building caught fire. The landlady ran out screaming about how some poor soul was out for the dammages and nowhere to go. By the time the fire was out the building was done for. What wasn't completely destroyed was black and would probably collapse in the next few hours. Luckily Freed had been a short ways away at his favorite bookstore. He got to the site in time to see Lucy being carried by some strangers. Unconscious and badly burnt. "She is my guildmate. Please allow me to take her to our healer." he stated. Gently picking her up and about to run off when her landlady stopped him/

"I hate to do this but she is not welcome back here. She's been at the center of so much damage. Even if it was her pink haired friend's fault every time, I can't handle this anymore. I'm losing all myother tenets!" yelled the woman. Freed just nodded as his eyes turned icy at the thought of how much the young woman in his arms had been put through at the hands of the residential natural disaster. But no more. He's make sure of that. Lucy was Bickslow's best friend. Closer than anyone. No one but him and Laxus had seemed to notice. Bickslow had stopped inviting girls over. He was more himself, his true self, than ever before. No one would take that away from him.

The guild was of course loud beyond belief due to the partying. Freed kicked the doors open hard enough they fell off the hinges. Laxus was up in an instant, " Wendy! Blondie needs you in the infirmary NOW!" Everyone stopped looking in worry at their light. The only one who could truly claim to embody everything Fairy Tail stood for.

As Freed ran up the stairs Erza and Gray tried to follow them in worry for their "little princess". "Don't either of you dare come up here. If you do before I'm able to sort out the full story I will use my runes to trap you until she is healed." Erza and Gray stared in shock. His voice was calm and quiet as always, but they'd never heard of him defending someone other than his own teammates before. Everyone knew something was different the last few months with Lucy. Whatever it was, it was about to come to light whether Lucy wanted it to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy slowly woke up, her mind refusing to grasp its full reality. Instead of opening her eyes she slowly took stock of her body to assess the damage done to her. She could tell her body was sore all over, she'd had severe burns probably 2nd-3rd degree burns on most of her body. Wendy would have to be thanked with many sweets later, Lucy could tell her skin felt tender but not painful. Kinda like standing under water that was too hot, no real damage just tender. Her head was another story altogether. she must've had some concussion because even with Wendy's healing she still had a raging headache. Finally finishing her analysis, she debated opening her eyes wondering if the pain would increase in her head. _I swear if Natsu comes near me in the next month I'm letting Scary Lucy out and kicking him all the way to Tenrou Island._

"You can open your eyes Bunny, we all know you're awake. We've closed the blinds so the sun doesn't burn your eyes out of your stubborn skull," came from an always bored sounding Gajeel. Lucy openeed her eyes at last to see all the dragon slayers huddled close to her bed, almost...protecting her? Wendy she understood had claimed her as kin, but since when do Sparky and Metal face hover? Guess they must've had a different way of showing they claim their kin.

"So how bad off am I and where is Natsu hiding this time?" Lucy asked, trying to smile. Laxus looked to Gajeel as if asking what to say.

"Lucy, Natsu has been banned from the guild temporarily and it's being decided in about a week if he will be able to return," said Freed from the other side of the room. Lucy started at that, brown eyes going wide with confusion. Natsu was banned? she couldn't wrap her head around it, hadn't he done much worse before? How bad was the damage for this kind of reaction?

Suddenly the door slammed open. Before Lucy could think, she was being fussed over by Bickslow. He looked so lost, wanting to hold her but looking to see if anywhere was safe. Gone was his usual facade he usually kept up around the guild hall. He didn't care who saw his true colors when Lucy had finally woken up. Thank Mavis Cobra had been by to visit or he wouldn't have known for likely a long while.

"Bickslow, slow down and back up a bit. She's pretty much ready to go if a bit on the over cooked side. Let her have a few minutes to get her head in order," Freed spoke softly. Almost as if he was exasperated with the man who usually hid behind perverse jokes. Everyone was finally noticing how Bickslow acted when it came to the blonde beauty. Freed turned to look at Lucy, never forgetting the day she proved him and most of the guild wrong about her capabilities. "Lucy, we need to know what happened to set Natsu off like this. The entire building was done for in less than 3 minutes. He refuses to speak to anyone about it". Everyone turned to look at her, eyes full of questions she didn't want to face.

She refused to meet Bickslows eyes," He smelled Bickslow in my apartment, normally I'd have something baking or some strong scented oils going to help mask the smell because we knew how my team would react. I'd forgotten to ahve something going, when I told Natsu Bicks had invited me to go on vacation-" Wendy gasped in surprise while Freed dropped his proper attitude and gaped like a fish at that. Lucy rolled her eyes before continuing,"He invited me to get a break from my crazy team in Bosco. Told me I wouldn't have to worry about expenses although I'm having a hard time believing that. But Natsu asked why I was even talking to Bicks. He got the wrong idea because he refuses to believe that Bicks is anything more than a pervert who leaves women heartbroken. We started arguing about how I'm not his to control and that's all I remember." Lucy finished her story, still unable to meet Bicks's eyes. She knew he'd blame himself for this. He had to put that facade of the perverted playboy because he thought others would tease him about his bleeding heart he got from watching his father. He was a pervert through and through, but the sweetest Lucy had ever met.

"Lucy?" Bicks never used her real name unless he was genuinely worried or upset. After that story he was probably both. Lucy peeked at him , hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. This mess couldv'e been avoided if she wasn't such a pushover when it came to her team and she knew it. "It isn't your fault Lucy. Your team needs to learn boundries. I'm not standing for this anymore."

"I'm with him on this Blondie. Gramps left me in charge while he left for a break. Get me Erza and Gray up here now." Laxus said looking to Freed. The green haired rune mage rose from his seat and left to go retrive the manic red head and the stupid exhibitionist. Both likely out on the training grounds furious at not being able to be by Lucy. Laxus turned to look at the other dragon slayers before continuing to Lucy," We need to talk real quick Blondie. As you lnow, Wendy claimed you as kin pretty quick. Gajeel and I clamied her as kin, which means you're our kin too, We've all tried to stand by and let you do things on your own because you like being independant, but enough is enough. This mess ends today, one way or another. And the reason Natsu didn't catch on about Bicks is only because he believed you wouldn't become close to anyone. He thinks he basically owns you. Dragons are possessive, but I don't understand since you aren't his mate." At that the door burst open with Erza and Gray locking onto Lucy, bristling at the fact that two men they deemed "unworthy" were so close to her. "Don't even think about pulling those swords out Erza, that's an order from your guild Master." came Lazus's voice, strict and unfeeling. Erza glared but stood down.

"Why is Natsu banned from the guild? He pisses me off but this is his home too Laxus! You can't make our family leave!" Gray was furious. who did Laxus think he was? In his eyes, laxus wasn't fit to be guild master.

"Lucy was almost irreparably dsiabled had I not been here." Wendy said quietly. _The poor girl must've been so scared, she's still shaking,_ thought Erza. Oh how wrong she was. "How _dare_ you both! You defend Natsu and his way of thinking. Lucy has been treated as an object by the three of you! Do you have no respect for the fact that Lucy is completely alone?! I know the both of you have gone on dates and m ore often than not, Gray has had lots of sex. Erza, you obviously see Jellal a lot even though you do nothing bu preach how Lucy needs to be kept pure. Do you two realize Lucy STILL hasn't had her first kiss? 22 years old, and never been kissed. Never. You two scare away any man that gets close to her, oh! Let's not forget that for some reason none of you let her have other male friends so she has to hide from you? What do you two idots have to say for yourselves?!" Gajeel and Laxus were both trying not to laugh at the reactions from everyone in the room. Wendy had just ripped into both Erza and Gray, and seemed ready to do battle if her tense muscles were anything to go by. Rule number 1 when it came to female dragons, never mess with their kin or young. The three destructive idiots had gotten off the hook for far too long. Wendy alone could probably handle punishments if she stayed this angry. Laxus accidentaly let a snicker slip through, Wendy immidiatly turned her eyes on him and he shut right the hell up. _Never piss off a female, never piss off a female..._

 _How strange, it seems as if Wendy can frighten even big bad Laxus into submission._ came the last coherent thought from Lucy as she fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me a bit to write the next chapter! My little monsters were crazy and Christmas was all over the place. Thank you for those who have offered encouragement and love my story. It means a lot to me to know that while I'm pretty rusty in writing, people appreciate what I can write. I'd love to hear ideas on where the story should go. It'll probably be a long story, but that can be fun. And yes I'm planning on it being a slow burn. Here is the next chapter!

The next time Lucy awoke, it was late at night at the guild. She could hear the typical party going on downstairs. Although, there wasn't a fight going on. Lucy sighed. With Natsu gone, things would change drastically. Lucy went to move, still feeling as if she'd been run over by a train after fighting Erza in her Flame Empress armour. As she sat up, she heard a throat clearing. Looking to the corner she sees her attending doctor, and Wendy does not look happy.

"What do you think you're doing Lucy?" came the scarily innocent voice that sounds like a growl instead of a child.

"I...I-i was just going….to the bathroom then back to bed?" came the questioning reply. Lucy knew if looks could paralyze, she'd be stuck to the bed never to move until Wendy cleared her.

"Good answer. Now, how is my patient doing? Do you still feel sore? Do you feel thirsty? How does your throat feel?..." the questions wouldn't stop flying. _Talk about a major shift in attitude. I thought she'd kill me herself!_

"..cy? Lucy-nee? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Sorry Wendy, I feel pretty sore but I think I'm going to be ok. How is Bickslow? I know he's probably blaming himself for this mess."

"Got that right Blondie," came a familiar baritone from the door. In walked Laxus, carrying a tray of what looked to be a chef salad with...was that a strawberry smoothie?! Oh, big brother Laxus knew how to put a smile back on Lucy's face. "He's been hiding at home since last night, thinks he shouldn't have ever gone near you."

Lucy frowned at that, Bickslow was the only one who understood her intimacy with her spirits. He had the same understanding with his souls. That, and she knew Bickslow wasn't really _that_ bad a pervert. He was born and raised in Bosco for crying out loud! Culture difference shouldn't automatically label him an indecent guy, but it did. Lucy had found out just how much she'd misjudged him when he took an old friend out on a date. The woman was someone who had let Lucy do a few jobs before Fairy Tail. Named Amora, Bickslow had taken her to a proper restaurant and even been more gentlemanly than most nobles. He asked if she'd sleep with him, but it was the norm where he was from. He took no offense when she'd said no.

"Wendy, am I good enough to go see Bicks? This mess isn't his fault and I want him to know that. I should've put my foot down with my teammates a long time ago. Especially with Natsu." Lucy looked down after she spoke. She felt horrible, but enough was enough. She was too forgiving of her teammates. Because of their carelessness she'd very nearly been homeless quite often, and needed to update her destroyed wardrobe constantly. Not to mention feeding them all the time, the furniture repairs, the rebuilding of walls, the loss of reward…. Now that Lucy thought about it, why on Earth was she part of this team for so long?

-page break-

No one said she'd had to stay, and since hanging out with Bickslow she was realizing how much she was actually worth. It was much more than her team had thought. Looks like it was time for some big changes.

"Bicks? Are you home?" Lucy called out, opening the door to a lovely brick home. She always felt so welcome here. It was two stories and had a basement, the floor was a deep mahogany brown carpet, with walls of light gray and so many pictures from over the years. She walked up the stairs to Bickslows room and tried the doorknob, unsurprisingly it was locked tight. Lucy knocked, "Bicks I know you're in there. Please come out, it's not like you to pout." she giggled at that last part as she heard a hmph from beyond the door. _Nothing to coax a man out like his pride being on the line._ Lucy could hear shuffling and the lock clicked open. The door swung in to reveal a disheveled looking Bickslow. He obviously hadn't changed and had been drinking heavily. Lucy let loose a sad sigh. She'd seen Bickslow like this only a few times. It was when the rumors and general craziness about his perverted and crazy behavior got the worst. No one really gave him a chance, his magic was enough to put most on edge. Add in his overly comfortable nature and his no-filter mouth, and you got someone Cana even gossiped about.

Well, Lucy would change all that. She would go to Bosco and come back with enough stories to make Cana blush. She'd change the way things were for who seemed to be her closest friend. Now, time to find a way to convince the drunk sieth mage to bathe without trying to drag her in with him.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update! Seizures have left me weak and more tired than normal. I'll try to be more consistent, but I thank you for being patient.

"Damn you Bickslow! I didn't want to get into the damn tub with you! You drunk shit!" came the shrill shriek of the blonde bombshell. She knew it'd probably happen, but she was too kind to make her friend bathe alone and risk drowning himself like the idiot he pretended to be. "Was it really necessary for you to pull me in? You see me wet all the time!" Lucy stopped, thanking Mavis that Bicks was drunk and likely wouldn't remember her slip of perverse sounding words. She focused on her task at hand, washing away the stench of whisky and dirt. Lucy frowned when she came across his old scars. She knew he wore such heavy armor because he didn't want anyone to risk seeing the strange mark on his hip. It was obviously a branding from when he was first captured. However it looked incomplete. It seemed meant to say demon, given the hatred that came with his magic, but if you added a few lines it'd change to savior. Lucy thought about bringing up the possibility of having a tattoo over it to finish to the proper word to describe her friend, but he didn't even know she had seen it. She only ever saw it when he was too drunk to take care of himself, and couldn't handle asking him what it was from. She knew he had a dark past, much like his siblings that she had yet to meet.

She finished rinsing him off as much as she could while still keeping him mostly decent. Not that her mind didn't try to imagine what the rest of him looked like, against her will. Her mind was quickly turning into a wet dreams playground. Even worse was she knew the dragon slayers could smell it! Gajeel had told her as much when she'd gone over to help Levy set up the crib for the new baby and Levy had tried to crack the mystery man her friend had liked. With no luck at all. Lucy had imagined him waking up, groggy and likely just wearing his underwear, all ready for her virgin ass to get moving...when the ass that was made of steel started laughing and excused himself saying, "I don't want to ruin Bunny's day dream that's got her ready and waiting,". Lucy had kicked him out the door for that, blushing like crazy and trying to dodge the next round of questions from the blue haired water balloon.

Lucy shook her head, now was not the time to remember how much the good man in her arms got to her. She could never let him know how she felt. She felt she wasn't good enough for him. Once she held herself much higher than him, only to realize that he was better than anyone in the guild. Yet he went by unnoticed, ignored, or told he was trash. Simply because he was raised so different. Most of his funds went to donations to help children or families recently saved from the slave trade surrounding Bosco. He spent his free time playing with children or teaching an acrobatic class to help others feel more useful. He was kind and free from restraint. While that got him into frequent trouble, he was always sincere when he told a woman, or man, how much he liked their bodies.

Bickslow grunted as she hefted his body onto his large bed and covered him with the warm blanket. No, Lucy would never be good enough for the man that Bickslow really was. So she'd just cheer him on from the sidelines as his closest friend and hope he'd find his happiness with someone who was worth him. Unnoticed by the blonde staring wistfully at the good man she had come to love, a hulking blonde stood in the doorway smiling. He quietly left and hid in the bathroom, waiting for his sister to leave so he could hopefully wake his friend and knock some sense into him. Honestly, Laxus never thought he'd see the day he would need to play matchmaker.

The next morning was surprisingly peaceful as Lucy woke up in the infirmary to Wendy checking her wounds. Then Lucy remembered that today was the day she had decided to talk to the guild. She was done hiding her best friend from the people meant to call him family. She went downstairs to find Mira cooking and a few early risers looking ready to kill if someone spoke to them. She walked over to the Master, hoping he hadn't started his daily drinking. "Master? I need you to do me a favor today. When everyone gets here around lunch I need to address a serious grievance that must be fixed. " Lucy for once looked confident can determined while asking for this. Makarov was pleasantly surprised. He never knew the kind girl to have such fire in her unless pushed to the end of her rope. This was either very good, or very bad. He had a sinking suspicion that the latter was more correct.

"Sure thing Blondie, I'll make sure everyone stays quiet while you speak to them." Lucy whipped around only to whack straight into Laxus. She heard a deep chuckle as she clung to him to steady herself.

"Thank you Laxus. And come up with something more original, you're blonde too!" Lucy walked away to get her shake. While she waited Freed sat down by her, lacking any subtlety as he looked her over. Looking for any wounds that needed tending no doubt. Lucy began to feel uncomfortable as Freed narrowed his eyes. Who knew what went through the man's head? He was raised by nobles like herself, yet he was so strong and simply intelligent.

"Lucy, I want to apologize." Lucy looked shocked with her jaw just about hitting the floor. Same with everyone else who was in the guild. Freed continued on, ignoring the guild. "I have heard you complain about money for years. I've heard you complain about your teammates treatment of you for year. Yet I always disregarded it all because I took you for a girl who was just used to the finer things in life and had a hard time adjusting to guild life. I now see that while you always had new clothes, it was out of necessity and not greed or vanity. You were always shopping, because of your teammates blatant disrespect for your home and belongings. I see how you have been rather abused by those we all trusted with your care. I should have given your word more value and payed attention to the fact that you were abused and used. I cannot say how sorry I am for my disrespect to your character. Even though you gave me no reason to doubt anything you said." With that Freed stood and bowed to her. While glaring at Evergreen and Laxus they bowed as well. Then the whole of the guild in front of her bpwed. Disgust with themselves plain on their faces. None of them had given her complaints a second thought, and now her injuries and loss of home was on them all. Lucy teared up and without a second thought ran to hug Freed. Startling him as he stood ridgid, not knowing if he should embrace her or not.

Makarov cleared his throat, shame obvious on his face. "Lucy has something she'd like to say to us all." Everyone froze, wondering if they were about to get the verbal lashing they deserved from the light of their guild.

"Thank you Master. I wish to discuss not my mistreatment, but another guild member who has been treated just as horribly if not worse." The crowd looked shocked and the mutters started. Who else had they mistreated? "Shut the fuck up would you?!" Silence. No one had ever heard the gentle blonde use such language. She was beyond furious. "You have all hurt Bickslow. You have called him awful names while helping awful rumors circulate about him. I'm sick of it. For the past several months Bickslow and I have been constant and quick friends. I've learned more about him than any of you know. Tell me, who can say where Bickslow was born and raised? Excluding his team!" Lucy looked over as Evergreen went to shout out. The self-proclaimed "real fairy" pouted. She wanted to look smart for once. Everyone else just looked around, waiting for someone to answer. When no one did, Lucy sighed. "He was born and raised in Bosco. The country known for open sexual relations and some of the kindest people in our world-" Lucy was cut off by startled shouts from all around. "It seems you all assumed he was an awful pervert, when he was in fact more respectful of any of our other perverts. Bickslow was just raised to speak when he finds anyone attractive. Not his fault we are all ignorant idiots." came the snarky reply from the now irate blonde. If no one but his team knew something so basic about the man, how would they know anything at all? Why would they dare judge him so harshly? Lucy now realized that this would be a very, very long lecture to them all. She would set everything right, and then she'd go pack for Bosco to take a long break from the lovely ignorant hell she'd been stuck in for far too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Fast forward an hour or so and the entire guild was looking pretty disappointed with themselves. Lucy felt bad that she'd caused her nakama to doubt themselves, but it needed to be done. They all needed to know just how harshly Bickslow had been treated. It was because of them that Bickslow had been hurting. Of course she didn't mention just who Bickslow's family was. Or his branding. He didn't know that she knew about that.

While happily sipping her strawberry smoothie she heard the guild doors open, watching Bickslow come in yelling like a maniac. As was usual for his masked self. This time though, no one yelled at him for his comments, no one said anything except a few scattered hellos. Bickslow stopped in his tracks, _no one_ said hello to him. He sat down next to his team quietly, trying to figure out why the hell everyone was being so tolerant of him. Lucy smiled, thrilled that he was so openly confused. _Here's to hoping he actually acts like himself._

Suddenly Bicks stood up and marched over to Lucy. Wrapping her in a huge hug as he started shaking. Lucy hugged him back while letting him hide his tears from most of the guild. She looked over at his normal table to see Laxus positively beaming. _Ah, so that's who told him,_ thought Lucy. The guild looked on in surprise, Mira with the evil hearts in her eyes already muttering about babies.

"Let's go pack for that trip!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. Nervous with all the staring and whispers. Wanting to go and finally get to know more about the man that seemed to haunt her every good dream. Bicks smiled and practically dragged her out of the guild. Ready to introduce his family to his golden souled blonde.

At the train station they decide to travel by train until they reach Hargeon, then hop aboard a trading ship to finish the journey. They climb aboard and settle down as much as possible. Lucy was practically bouncing she was so excited. "Lucy, is this your first time going into Bosco? Cause you're bouncing around is making for some nice visuals." Bickslow laughed as Lucy promptly stopped bouncing and attempted to cover her massive breasts, blushing up a storm. Only causing her to look even more erotic and Bickslow was so thankful for his insane get up at that moment in time.

"So, what's your family like? I know all about your father because I've admired the work he's done since I was a little girl. He does so much good for Bosco even though he is a political figure." Lucy continued on with the questions, wanting to know how Arman had gotten started with making the world better. Bickslow had a suspicion that she wanted to try to do something similar. After all, her heart shone just as bright as his father's. It was almost blinding but he couldn't look away once he got close. The sun in her soul would drive her to be kind to a fault. To help everyone she possibly could.

Bickslow suddenly noticed how quiet it had gotten and that said woman was staring at him trying not to burst out laughing. "See something you like Bicks? You've been staring pretty hard for a while, would a picture help your thoughts?" the vixen burst out laughing as Bickslow about had a heart attack at her "offer". He glared, no woman should have him reacting like that. He was Boscan for crying out loud! The place where it was common to be asked to join a stranger's bed with several others. Hell he could go out and pull his moves on anyone else, but when it came to Lucy he turned into a sex-depraved lunatic. He had to put his head on straight. She knew he liked her body, but he wasn't good enough for her soul. That much had always been clear to him. So he smiled and played along.

"Better believe I'll hold you to that offer sometime. After all, you can't go back on your word now can you?" Bicks took his turn laughing hysterically as Lucy sputtered as her face turned red again. From anger or embarrassment he didn't stick around to find out as he hurried from the train car while they finally stopped. The ship in sight and he couldn't wait. _I'm finally heading home._


	8. Chapter 8

After a much too long ride on the ocean the two friends had _finally_ made it to Bosco. From Alta they were to travel to the beautiful capital of Bosco, Pelerno. Waiting for them at the docks was a surprisingly large party. With a massive banner that stated "Welcome Home At Last Bickslow!" waving proudly. The ship had barely reached the dock when Bickslow jumped down and ran into the arms of his siblings. Lucy smiled as she waited, but then she looked closely. Arman Pradesh had tears streaming down his smiling face while all of Bickslow's siblings looked close to tears as well. It couldn't have been that long since they've seen each other, right? Lucy walked down and stood awkwardly off to the side as what seemed to be most of the famous White Sea guild welcomed Bickslow. At last a man looked to where she was standing and walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful. May I get your name?" Lucy startled and felt her jaw drop. The man speaking to her was absolutely stunning. He was tall with golden hair and the most stunning baby blue eyes she'd ever seen. After taking another look around, Lucy noticed that for some reason, all the Boscans were beautiful. _What in the world is this?! A magic gene or something that makes all of them irresistible? As if it wasn't hard enough losing my panties in floods around Bicks. Might as well just buy several hundred while here._ While Lucy was lost in her thoughts she noticed another man start shaking from suppressed laughter. Looking closer she realized that it was Kaleb Pradesh, the notable guildmaster of White Sea….and mindbender mage capable of reading thoughts. _Well there goes my reputation as an innocent virgin. Virgin, yes, innocent? Not even close._ Suddenly having an idea of a prank, Lucy imagined the craziest fantasy she'd ever been told by Cana. The time that Cana had been roped into roleplaying a cat. Lucy then watched as the normally composed guildmaster started openly laughing while getting looks from the rest of those who Lucy could only assume were his siblings. The man watched all this go on with a smirk on his face. The beauty in front of him hid nothing in her face. From her brief embarrassment, to concentration, to absolute glee.

Lucy looked back at the yet unnamed Farron and smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfelia. I'm a friend of Bickslow." Farron's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Farron Pradesh. Bickslow's oldest brother." Lucy smiled, unfazed by the Pradesh name. Thanks to her former status in high society she'd read all about the Pradesh family. However, she'd forgotten the fact that they were all drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention all here incredible mages. Lucy thought back to how much she had admired Arman when she first heard about how much he'd done to abolish slavery in Bosco. That and the man had a heart of gold. Lucy had decided she wanted to try her best to be like him. To make a difference in the world she lived. She'd yet to do anything more that be a damsel in distress though. _I'll change that though. I'm stronger than anyone knows. No one has taken me seriously except for Bicks. I'll change the world someday. I know it._

Bickslow looked over to Lucy as her thoughts took over her face again. He couldn't help smiling as he saw her normal determination take over. She was so much stronger than her team had ever let her be. Natsu loved her like a sister for sure, but he had treated her like a delicate doll. Never realizing how much he had stifled her growth. Bickslow had watched over and over as her teammates refused to seriously train her in combat because "she already had the team to protect her." It used to bug him to no end. So on the unlikely day Lucy had asked for help with acrobatics, he'd been thrilled to help. Of course he also wasn't surprised that she wanted to keep it secret. Back then he'd thought she was ashamed to be associated with him. Come to find out she just didn't want to deal with Natsu's explosive possessiveness. He'd watched her come so far in her training. Almost able to keep up with him now. She still wasn't super strong in her arms, but her leg strength helped her to move quickly.

"Bicks! Quit zoning out would ya? We haven't seen you in years!" came the annoyed cry of his youngest sister, Xally. Bickslow smiled and just hugged her again. He needed to not focus on everything back in Magnolia. He was home. Actually home for the first time in so long. Able to see his family and able to actually hold them. It was more than he thought he'd ever get again. When the government had outlawed his magic, his family had needed to smuggle him out to Fiore. He didn't have much time for heartfelt goodbyes. His magic was very dangerous, but he had been born with it. The only reason those with sieth magic ever became so dangerous is because they are normally ostracized from society. It wasn't ever his fault that people were scared of his eyes. He had a pretty good handle on them. The only reason for the armor was so others would leave him be.

A few months ago Bickslow had gotten a letter from his father stating that the banishment of sieth magic had been lifted after White Sea's own had saved many of the council members from an awful death. When the council had seen the usefulness of the magic they wanted to use it to its full potential. So Bickslow got to come home at last. The beauty of the land and the openness of the people. This was where he belonged.

Suddenly his helmet is ripped from his head. He spins around and sees it in the hands of the one woman that makes his heart stop. Lucy smiled saying, "You're with your family, you don't get to hide anymore." Arman smirked, watching his son joke around with the mystery woman. Who wasn't a mystery to those with council access. Lucy Heartfelia. The light of Fiore as many Boscans referred to her. She had shown the world many times over that she had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone. The stories of what this woman had been through were well known. Bosco had close ties to the Fioran magic council. The council had grieved about her guild but had raved about her. From her beauty to her kindness. Lucy was a force all her own. She was incredibly intelligent and had a way with high society that made many fear her. Those who had brought out the heiress in her quickly learned that she was not to be overstepped. She knew every law and knew how to use any loophole to her advantage. The council had quickly learned that when Fairy Tail saves Fiore (yet again) they were not to charge the guild. Except minimal charges at most. The most recent rumor going around was the fact that her destructive partner had turned on her for some unknown reason. She'd lost her home, she'd lost her friend. Yet here she was, smiling with his family as if nothing was wrong.

After FINALLY getting through introductions, they were on the way to White Sea. Lucy was riding in a carriage with Emzadi and Xally. Both of which were interrogating her about Fiore.

"What do you mean it's looked down on for women to sleep with whoever they want?! But men can do whatever? That's such a joke." Emzadi was having the hardest time with the concept of sex being taboo.

"Well is it true that in Bosco that unless someone is promised its normal to have a stranger offer to sleep with you? I'm not sure how to take that. I mean...it's such a strange concept to me!" Lucy was trying so hard to be relaxed. Yet she was so scared of anay proposals she may have to turn down. While a vixen in fantasy Lucy was obviously innocent in body. Many men and women would offer to teach her the ways of the body.

"You know Lucy, our brothers would all love to share you if you'd let them." Xally stated factually. As if it was no big deal! Lucy's mind screeched to a halt. Immediately conjuring images of all those beautiful men surrounding her. Farron with his intellect would no doubt be slow and methodical. Zen was known for his passion in battle and nightly pleasures. Kaleb knew what anyone would want without them having to say anything. Cristoff was a hulking mass of sex on legs. Vander was mischievous and playful. Lucy forgot about the others as soon as she imagined Bickslow. She lost track of the fact that the other women were watching her intently as she thought of how much Bicks meant to her.

"So who was it you just settled on there Lucy? It wouldn't happen to be our _Bickslow_ now would it?" Emzadi already knew the answer of course. She'd been able to smell the blonde's arousal whenever she took off Bickslow's helmet. That and for some reason both the idiots thought that the sneaky glances when the other wasn't looking were in fact sneaky. News flash, they weren't. The whole family knew Bickslow adored this girl. Maybe even loved her. He'd raved about her in enough letters that it was rather obvious. No one really knew of she loved him back. With a past like the one Bickslow has, he needed a whole lotta love. But if this pint sized woman could warm the heart of their coldest sibling, maybe she really would help him see how good he actually was. Tonight, Emzadi and Xally were going to make this woman irresistible. Even if she wasn't ready for Bickslow, she'd go home with at least one or two somebody's. She would need the experience anyway. Phase one, get Lucy laid, was to begin at the guild party!

Author's note:

Sorry I took so long with this update! I've been busy with school and dealing with a bad strain of the flu in my house. Both my toddlers got sick as well as my fiance. We all know how the man flu goes. ( Yes he was actually sick but I'm able to make fun of him for acting like he was gonna die.) I tried to make this chapter a little longer to help make up for time. I know it probably sounds weird but I have a plan! This story moves slow for now but I promise it'll pick up speed. Just gotta figure out how to actually write it well ya know? Anyway, thank you all so much for the continued support of my writing and I hope I don't let you down! As a side note, I like the idea of Lucy being an absolute vixen yet innocent. She will become more comfortable with herself to where she isn't just a vixen in her head. Again, this is a slow burn. Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was in awe of the massive structure in front of her. The White Sea guild was rumored to be one of the largest in the world, and here she was at their home base. The building was, obviously, white. It stood a good 10 stories tall and was surrounded by luscious green gardens. Lucy was more or less dragged inside by the mischievous sisters as she gaped. Once inside LUcy had to shake her head. While the outside was pristine and gorgeous, the inside was a reminder of home. No brawls (thank Mavis) but there was plenty of noise to make up for it. Everywhere she looked she saw all kinds of people mingling. Except one thing that made her blush and literally hide behind the sisters…..There seemed to be the beginnings of an orgy started. _Shit, I know it's time for a party but what do I do?! I can't join in and so many people are just so casual about sexual touching and kissing and..and...and…_ Lucy's inner crazy thoughts screeched to a halt. Bickslow and his brothers had shown up a bit earlier and set up the rooms for himself and Lucy. Lucy had never seen Bickslow be so comfortable with himself. Not even wearing his normal getup. Opting instead for a pair of hip hugging jeans and no shirt. Hair not even in a mohawk, just loose and messy. _Like he just got done pleasing anyone._ Lucy stopped at that thought. She noticed many women looking at the brothers, she couldn't exactly blame them though. However, she could blame the brave one who has now latched onto her Bickslow. Trying to drag him into the group.

"Hey Bicks! I'm finally here. Mind properly introducing your family to me or am I gonna have to be the only one with manners?" Lucy smugly smiled as the whore slinked off to find another soul to prey on. Emzadi noticed and almost lost her composure then and there. This woman has been lusting after her brother for some time and he hasn't noticed? Oh there was going to be quite a talk tonight with the family.

"He's never been one with manners Lucy. We always had to cover his ass before he messed up with some other ambassadors. When he was younger, he called one of them a 'fat bastard'. We had to do a lot of apologizing for him." as the rest of the siblings laughed, Bickslow glared while attempting to will away a light blush.

"Don't you dare tell her any more stories! She knows more dirt on me than any of you. Besides, it wasn't long after that I had to leave home."

At that all laughter stopped. All siblings looked as if they were either angry, sad, or both. Lucy looked worriedly at the group, not wanting anyone to be upset while near her. "Why don't us girls go find my room and I'll get settled in?" she said, hoping a distraction would break the tension. Emzadi and Xally smiled, remembering that they were in fact some of the woman's hosts. Chattering away about members of the guild, the women walked away. Bickslow sighed and sat down heavily. He knew the upcoming conversation would not be pleasant but it needed to happen. Kaleb sat down next to him. Looking hard into his face.

"I know what you're thinking Bickslow. That was an uncalled for comment in front of your friend. We would've reached out to you sooner had you ever told us where you were. Or if you ever tried contacting us. We _couldn't_ bring you home and you know we wanted-"

"Don't you start that." Bickslow interrupted, his voice thick with held back tears. When the government banned seith magic he'd had to leave his home. While he'd been gone, he didn't hear from any of his family for several years. Nothing. Like they didn't even miss him. "You sent me away to a different country. I was alone, scared, and very different from anyone there. I was lucky to have met Laxus or who knows what would've happened to me?" Bickslow suddenly stood up. "I love you all very much, but the fact that none of you besides Dad reached out to me until after the 7 years...that hurt. It took thinking I was dead for any of you to talk to me. I know you were busy and you've done a lot. And yeah, I should've reached out. Bt I was trying to understand what seemed to be a new world and trying to hide just how powerful I am from my friends. I'm heading out. Just leave me alone" with that Bickslow left his brothers behind him. He knew he'd forgive them in a day or two, he'd just felt so abandoned. As if his family was happy to be rid of him. He knew logically that wasn't true. He knew how much had happened with his siblings. He knew that they probably did look but had no idea where to find him. He jsut couldn't let go of the hurt he'd been hiding for so long.

-while that mess went down with Lucy-

Lucy couldn't stop shrieking with joy. Not only was her room bigger than her home back in Magnolia, it had a huge bath! The room was tastefully decorated in shades of blue and cream. The massive bed allowed her to have enough space for about 5 people. _Though it's probably held more than that at some point._ Lucy giggled her thoughts away. She ran her hand over Virgo's key, sending some quick instructions. With a poof Virgo popped up….with a somewhat normal amount of luggage. After all, a woman can't be too prepared for an extended stay. "Punishment Hime?" Virgo asked hopefully. Lucy sighed at the weirdness of her spirits. They couldn't attempt to stay normal in front of company?

"No Virgo, thank you for your help." With some golden sparkles Virgo left and Lucy turned to look through her clothes. Suddenly stopping she realized that she'd made the mistake of having Virgo pack for her...her pajamas mostly consisted of beautiful and sexy lingerie. With a note that said, ' _I hope you finally find use for all the garments I've made for you. I have also included several of your birth control potions. As well as a few toys you should try. Does this finally warrant punishment HIme?'_

"Oh she'll get punished for this all right." Lucy muttered trying to hide the garments from her guests. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten that Emzadi was a dragon slayer. She didn't have a chance to object before all the racy clothing (if it could even be called that) was dumped out for both excited women to go through. Trying to catch up with what just happened, Lucy was suddenly stripped and redressed. In a black and purple corset with matching thong. The corset pushed her rather large breasts up and almost spilling out. Lucy shrieked and tried to cover herself with her hands. Only seeming to egg the sisters on. Xally pulled out a cute pink babydoll set next.

"Lucy you look so cute in this! I bet you could land Bickslow in one night if he saw you in this!" exclaimed Xally.

"No way! He likes to see racy and sexy. Put this one on!" Emzadi shoved some sort of fishnet dress at her. Complete with a g-string thong. Lucy blushed realizing that outfit would be hidden away forever.

"Wait, w-what makes yoiu think I'd want Bicks to sleep with m-me anyway?!" Lucy stuttered. Realizing how much these women reminded her of Cana. Both sisters looked at her with deadpan expressions.

"LIke I couldn't smell your arousal as soon as you saw him," Emzadi stated. Lucy felt as if the blood had drained from her face. She'd forgotten how strong slayer's sense of smell was. Wait, did that mean the others back home knew? Or could they not figure it out? _Well fuck. So much for keeping a secret when your own body gives you away._ Both sisters started laughing at the poor blondes expense. 'Don't worry about it Lucy. We've made a plan to get you and Bickslow together for good. However, be aware that he will likely sleep with some women while here. It's just our culture. We see nothing wrong with willing partners at any time. As long as they are not promised. We are a very open culture as I'm sure you noticed. We see no reason to deny our body something it craves. We don't deny ourselves food or water, so why deny the pleasures of the flesh?' Emzadi shrugged her shoulders as Lucy couldn't find an argument to counteract the idea. They made a good point. As long as people were willing and they all kept themselves clean, why was there a problem? She'd kept herself "pure" based on ideals that a woman was less if she gave in to her desires. Where had that gotten her? Nowhere. Just sad and craving for touch beyond platonic. As she pondered her line of thought, the sisters went to get food. Lucy sat down on the bed. Now considering the fact that she might not be so "wrong" for wanting sex as much as she did.

When she'd finally worn herself out by overthinking, yet again, Lucy stood up to finish readying her room. Finally done unpacking the insane amount of clothes and personal supplies she started the bath. Dumping in oils she figured she'd had a long day. A quiet night in her room was just what she'd need to unwind. This being Lucy, that just couldn't happen now could it?


	10. Sorry

So….don't hate me cause I understand just waiting. I've had a lot going on recently. Mostly due to my poor health and my monsters er….sweet daughters have been up constantly. Nothing like cutting molars to get a lot of sleepy bonding time lemme tell ya. Due to my mess I call a life I have a SEVERE case of writers block. Any random suggestions to get me out of this rut would be very welcome. Thank you for the continued support in my writing! My next update I will be sure to have it be lengthy to make up for lost time. I'll be back to a schedule as soon as I can get some sort of order in my life.

-Slayercrazy


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy had just gotten comfortable in the massive bed when the door to her room was thrown open so hard she thought there'd be a hole in the damn wall. Very annoyed Lucy jumped up to see who would dare bother her near beautyrest. It was none other than a very drunk pair of sisters. And boy did they have mischief in their eyes…

"Lucy! So I just had this really awesome idea and I really need you to strip so I can shove you into something sexy. Shouldn't be too hard I mean your boobs could be their own country!" a seemingly drunk Emzadi Pradesh had near broken down the damn door...to make Lucy _socialize?!_

Before another thought could go through the irritable blonde's head she was ripped from her warm bed and her skin exposed to the cool night air. Just as quickly Xally was shoving her voluptuous body into a sexy deep blue gown. If it could even be called that. The dress had slits on each side that went clear up to her hips (shit she couldn't wear underwear in the dress). The front was basically a corset with nothing under it. Lucy was sat down and she gave in, calling forth Cancer to do her hair. "I just want it simple tonight please Cancer. I'll get more than enough attention with this thing called a dress." Lucy made sure her sarcastic remark was emphasized with a look meant to make the sisters guilty. Of course, they couldn't care less. Xally was just excited to go out and Emzadi was just thrilled that their plan was in action. Step 1: get Lucy laid was sure to be a success!

Once Lucy was ready she was dragged (literally) by the two women down to the raging party below. We all thought Fairy Tail had been the party guild….well we sure were wrong. Most of the guild was already drinking and finding _friends_ for the evening. Lucy looked around and couldn't help but feel a little sting. She missed Natsu. He was a possessive jerk but he was like a brother.

Shaking her head to clear her sad thoughts Lucy marched to the bar and ordered a strawberry margarita. SIpping her drink she suddenly felt eyes on her. Turning she saw there were in fact a TON of eyes on her. Blushing like the virgin she was didn't help matters either.

A gorgeous woman came and sat down next to her. Lucy couldn't help but stare. Everyone was beautiful of course but whoever this woman was had a very serene beauty about her. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were a deep dark green. "Hello stranger. I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Alia. I'm a forest mage. And I'm going to do the entire party a favor and ask you if you happen to be promised?"

Sudden silence while it seemed the entire party did in fact want to know the answer. Lucy looked around at all the hopeful eyes. _Fuck it all to hell. I'm in Bosco, I know I'm tired of being ignorant. Lets see how much fun I can have. If Bicks isn't interested so be it. I'm not going to wait for a man who may never want me._ Lucy drained her glass at once, feeling the lovely flush rise to her face. "I am not promised and I've got a lot to learn!" A cheer went up and she was surrounded by mages wanting to say hello. _This was going to be an interesting night._

-with Bickslow-

Bickslow was in a bad mood. He knew he shouldn't have gone off on his family like that but he had gone years without hearing from them. He also could've tried to contact them but he was a stubborn shit. He could admit that much to himself. Bickslow looked around his room at a sudden sound. Then he remembered that his sisters had put his room next to Lucy's to make her more comfortable. He could hear Lucy through the walls but couldn't hear what was said. Before he thought it possible he heard the door open and close as they went out.

 _Oh well, guess my sisters are taking her out to be social- Wait! If Emzadi is taking her out then that means…._ Suddenly spurred on into action Bickslow has decided to get dressed and go out. No way in hell was he letting anyone not worthy of Lucy taking her tonight.

Of course there was a slight movement in the shadows that Bickslow missed in his sudden rush to get ready. Vander smirked. The plan was so easy he couldn't believe it. After all this time Bickslow was still the same easy to provoke, lovable idiot. Time to tell his brothers to get their asses moving. Vander only hoped Bickslow would let each of them have a little bit of fun with the blonde before he came to his senses. No one could judge him for hoping. The woman was stunning and seemed so innocent (HA!). Vander's smirk turned positively mischievous. He couldn't wait to see if he could break that innocence himself.

-back at the party-

Lucy was tipsy. Thanks to Cana's influence she'd decided to build up her tolerance to alcohol. Luckily for that because if not she'd have probably joined in the orgy in one of the many alcoves around the main hall. Not to say she'd been completely innocent either. No kissing but she'd not so secretly grabbed a few asses. _Cana would be so happy to see me so relaxed like this._ Lucy couldn't help thinking of her most perverted friend's stories and wanted some for her own. Suddenly a man appeared next to her. Almost as if he'd stepped out of the shadows. Looking at him as he ordered a drink she almost moaned at loud. He was so tall and his clothes clung to him so tight _nothing_ was left to the imagination. His long black hair was pulled back out of his face in a ponytail and his wine-colored eyes were on display. Lucy knew she was staring a bit too long but was drunk enough she couldn't be bothered to care.

Vander had to fight smirking. He'd heard from his sisters that the woman was a virgin so he didn't want to come too strong too fast. The dress they'd picked out for her was perfect. He licked his lips tasting his drink on them. Almost laughing at how much the blonde was staring at him.

"Hello beautiful. I don't know if you remember but I'm Vander. I'm one of Bickslow's brothers." _Mavis help me if his voice wasn't every woman's wet dream._ Lucy could only nod her head. Vander chuckled at that and moved closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If you ever decide you want a fun night, I'm always available. I wasn't taught by the sudehpah for nothing." smirking as his words registered on the blondes face he walked away. Vander knew she'd come to him before the night was over if not one of his brothers. The first step of the plan was to get the woman to realize nothing was wrong with enjoying sex.

Bickslow was fuming. He'd come down just in time to see his whore of a brother whisper in Lucy's ear before walking off as if he'd just won a prize. Stopping Bickslow realized that there probably wasn't anyone who would take better care of his Lucy than any of his brothers. SIghing in defeat he put on a smile and walked over to enjoy her company.

"Bicks! I never thought you'd ssshow up!" Lucy was starting to slur. Which meant that she'd had more than 7 drinks at this point. Ordering his own Bickslow rolled his eyes and stopped, his mouth going dry. _Damn my sisters to hell and back._ No wonder Lucy was getting so much attention. The slip of a dress on her make her look like a damn goddess of seduction.

"So Lucy, I see you're getting some much needed attention!". Speak of the little devils...here were the demons now. Emzadi and Xally were thrilled to see Lucy lavished with much needed attention now. And she wasn't even blushing! Noticing the many empty drinks on the bar Xally told the bartender to cut her off to sober her up. Lucy's first time was going to be remembered. "Let's go find a place to sit and I'll order us some food." Emzadi noticed her sister's actions and took some of her own.

As the group made their way around the writhing bodies on the dance floor they found a convenient table with the rest of the Pradesh siblings and had just enough seat for them as well. Looking around Lucy sat down next to Vander with Emzadi on her other side and Bickslow sat across from her. Food was brought out and Lucy was starting to sober up a bit. Looking at all these powerful mages she couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly hope to be something more than a mage with a rare magic. She wanted to be a force to be feared in battle.

"You know that Vander could probably help train you if you want some help physically. His style would probably suit your needs better. He has to strategize thoroughly since he works as a spy." Kaleb had noticed her train of thought with a hint of disdain. How this woman couldn't see her power was beyond him. He'd have to ask Bickslow what cause this self doubt in her.

Lucy looked up in surprise and hope. Looking at Vander she couldn't help but beg,"Please? I promise to train hard. I need to be stronger." At that all the happy chatter of the siblings stopped. Everyone looked at Bickslow while he just very slightly shook his head. Kaleb relayed to all of them that the next day they would need to all have a long talk about the doubtful celestial mage.

Vander in the meantime gave his cocky smirk saying, "Only if you think you can handle me." Of course Lucy blushed at that while a round of laughter went up. While Lucy sobered up Bickslow couldn't help but glare at all the men behind Lucy. And women. And his siblings. He just wanted to be with the blonde but he had no idea how to get her comfortable enough to be with him like that. Obviously he cared about her but he didn't feel ready to settle down and she should know more than just him. Bicks could only hope his brothers would be able to get her comfortable. Bickslow knew he needed to get into the Bosco state of mind. With that thought he practically ran after a pretty woman with hair the color of the deep ocean. Turning his charm on trying to forget about the woman with golden hair her couldn't have.

Luckily Vander had launched into a discussion with Lucy about training techniques and the like. As well as what she thought she was proficient in. Which was nothing except strategy.

As the party started to die down Lucy was feeling wonderful. She had been exposed to a culture that was almost the polar opposite of what she'd always known. As Vander walked her to her room she couldn't help but think of how close he was to her. He'd had an arm around her all night and she loved it. The feel of his strong arm and how his breathe had tickled her neck as he'd been next to her had sent a shiver down her spine and straight to her core. She'd never been open to the thought of sex before marriage because it was supposed to lead down a path of misery and debauchery. Yet she'd never seen so many genuinely happy people in one place.

Vander stopped at her door and kissed her hand while making sure to let his eyes wander and smolder into hers. Now was the deciding moment on how hard they would have to push the little virgin to release herself from the stupid concept of purity and just simply be. As Vander opened his mouth to ask her was suddenly cut off by Lucy.

"Would you spend the night?"

Authors Note:

Thank you SO MUCH to RosesMcKellar and nx2U. I got writing again by reading and I had a great idea of where to go.

I would also like to ask you all to tell me if I should attempt to write a lemon or not. No I've never written one but do you guys even want that? I don't know cause I'm a filthy pervert and love reading them but some don't. We can do a vote and all that joy and I'll run with it. Thank you again for being so patient and I hope you all continue to love the story!


	12. Chapter 11

**Quick AN: There is a slight lemon in this chapter. Don't like those things then don't read. No need for nasty comments when you can skip. Just go to the section that says next day and continue on.**

Vander smiled at the blonde's sudden boldness. He knew she was fairly sober at this point. He also knew that he could use this situation to teach the poor woman about her own body. Smiling Vander took her hand and slipped into her room. Looking at the suddenly shy looking blonde Vander made up his mind as to how to get this plan to work.

"Before anything, I don't feel we should jump straight into sex. As much of a proud man whore I am, I am also trained to be a sudepah. You also come from a country that is almost obsessed with suppressing a woman's sexual desires. So I'm starting from the ground up." Vander took this moment to brush Lucy's hair from her ear and whisper, "However, I will _never_ leave you unsatisfied." Smirking at the deep blush that took over Lucy's face he led her to the bed to begin. _First things first, I need to get this gorgeous woman comfortable with herself._ Vander sent his thoughts out to his brother, hoping he was listening so they all could discuss the plan tomorrow.

Vander gently began with innocent touches. Calloused hands trailing down pale arms and across a tight stomach. After Lucy seemed to relax and lean into the soft touches would come the first hurdle.

"Lucy, I want you to touch yourself. Over your clothing for now but I want you to know your body before knowing mine. And I can promise that you _will_ know mine soon." Vander's voice deepened as he guided the small hands to her own body. Lucy was of course blushing and started slow. Gently tracing her hands over her arms and trying to avoid any sensitive spots. Suddenly Vander grabbed her hands and placed one on her own breast while placing the other on a strong thigh. Lucy gasped aloud and her breathing quickened. Obviously unsure she began to massage her breast, teasing her nipple until it was hard. At the same time placing more pressure on her thigh and tracing higher and higher. Vander was obviously thrilled. After all he had an angel in his lap making the most wonderful sounds and touching herself. What man (or woman) wouldn't be at least a little turned on? His hand on top of hers he helped to guide her to her core.

"Lucy, do I have your permission to move this part of the dress out of the way? Or would you like me to leave you as is?" He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He knew what she would say, and was just trying to be overly courteous. After all, from the sounds of it this woman believes she is less than beautiful and was raised to be a "pure little flower" until her husband can claim her. Lucy, now slightly breathless could only nod her head. He moved the deep blue dress out of the way and guided her hand to her now wet core. Guiding her hand and gently prodding her finger inside herself. He could feel her start to shake. She obviously hadn't ever even touched herself if she was this sensitive. They would have a long journey ahead.

Lucy was in some sort of heaven with fire. She felt so good but at the same time she felt like her body was burning up. As she pushed her finger into herself she was surprised. It was strange but it felt so good. She started to move, trying to find the best feelings to keep winding the coil that was burning in her stomach. Vander wasn't helping to keep her mind clear either. He was very obviously hard and enjoying watching her. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Happy and Natsu were actually wrong about her body. (We all know they were wrong but being called fat constantly would break anyone.) With that thought in mind, that this man who basically was the definition of sex appeal liked to look at her made her more confident.

"Let's try adding another finger dear, and also try a different motion. Kind of like when you beckon someone over to you, do that. You'll thank me in a bit for it." Vander's voice cut through to Lucy's currently slow moving brain and she did as he said. Suddenly the calm burning became an inferno. She felt as if her entire body was a live wire and she kicked up the pace. She was racing toward something but she didn't know what. With fingers soaking and a rock hard body behind her, Lucy found her first release. She arched beautifully and gasped at the force of the unknown satisfaction she felt. Vander couldn't help but cracking a full grin at the sight of the now unravelled beauty in front of him. Not often you find a woman this sensitive to touch. He started to think of all the ways he could teach her to enjoy herself and others. At the moment though, he felt he just needed to help her clean up and rest. The woman had been remarkably calm and eager. Hopefully it wouldn't be that difficult to get her to relax and be confident in herself.

-Next day-

Lucy awoke in her bed with her body feeling better than it had in any recent time. The night before came flooding into her memories and she couldn't decide if she wanted to be mortified at her behavior or proud. Thinking about the way Vander's voice sounded telling her how beautiful she looked and how wonderful he thought she was she decided to be proud. With that thought in mind she got ready for the day and practically skipped down the stairs to find breakfast. Finding a spot at the bartop she asked one of the mages for a strawberry smoothie and an omelette. While eating Lucy observed the members of the guild. Many seemed to wake up early and they all seemed to be so open with each other. Now that the party was over many of the younger members were up and getting ready for what seemed to be a guild run school for mages. Lucy grinned and decided to ask if she could watch. Maybe run the idea past Master at home. It'd be a good idea for many of the children in the orphanage in the city so they can grow up learning a profitable skill. Plus having more kids around might prompt Natsu to be more careful. Lucy frowned at the thought of her long time friend. She was furious with him and her whole team. While away she needed to do some serious thinking. She ran away from her father to not be controlled and here are her best friends trying to control everything. She knew it wasn't healthy or right to just shrug off their behaviors anymore. When they got back they'd need to have some serious talks.

"Hey Lucy! Did you want to start training with me today?" Vander's voice popped up next to her from out of nowhere, prompting a scream with a Lucy Kick. Vander couldn't help but laugh at the reaction while being happily surprised that her legs were in fact so strong that they sent him flying. "I'll take that as a yes, so let's get talking to see where you stand." Grabbing her hand Vander brought her to where he and his siblings typically practised together. Everyone stopped and greeted the guest that would hopefully become a part of their family. They all gathered around to listen to see who could help the blonde with what.

"First thing is first Lucy, how does your team dynamic work at home? That will teach us what you are used to. What part do you normally play and how do you fight with your team?" Kaleb asked, hoping to see how she actually works. As she went through her thoughts he lost his smile while watching her flounder for an ok answer.

Bickslow watched as Lucy's face fell while waiting for her answer. When she seemed to make her mind up she took a deep breath, "I am normally bait. My team doesn't follow any sort of plans and more often than not I'm injured by my own teammates fighting or being reckless. I need training here because they all insist I don't need it because they will protect me. But I'm weak. I'm so much weaker than I should be at this point. My magic is stronger than theirs because it's more versatile but they refuse to let me grow." At Lucy's honesty Kaleb was a little happy. He'd been worried that she would try to make excuses for her team. Like it seems she has been doing for far too long. All of his siblings wore matching expressions of anger. At least they knew where her problems all seemed to stem from. All that was left was to get her to overcome whatever idiotic thoughts her supposed team put into her head and make her go back strong enough to stand on her own.

Kaleb made a mental note to call Master Makarov of Fairy Tail and have a very long discussion about how much he let his "children" get away with. After seeing so many memories fly through the celestial mage's head he refused to let her go back to that sort of life.

Author's Note:

I hope that was satisfactory! Yes, there will be a lot in this story. Likely way too many chapters for some people but I want a lot to happen. No full blown sex yet but yes, there will be a lot of it. And sexual encounters. And a lot of feelings. Let me know what you think! I absolutely love hearing what you all think. It's a little short but I plan to make most of my chapters linger. I was just hit by inspiration and then it ran out. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **First thing first guys, Lucy will end up with Bicks. However, before that can happen they both need to grow and heal from their pasts. Lucy will have Vander teach her to be comfortable and confident in her own skin while Kaleb will help to heal her emotionally since she can't really lie to him. Bickslow will need to discover what he's worth and learn how to forgive his family. I also do plan on Natsu growing up a bit (Because it's about damn time). Don't anyone worry their heads about it. Just know it will take awhile ok?**

After some brutal training with the Pradesh siblings, Lucy decided she should talk to everyone back home. She was mad at Natsu, but she worried about him. He was like a brother you just couldn't leave alone. Grabbing her communications lacrima by her bed she sent some of her magic and hoped no one was passed out drunk. She just so happened to have the luck of Laxus being in the office and answering.

"Hey Blondie. What do you need?" Laxus's greeting sent Lucy's eyes rolling.

"You're blond too you know. Anyway, I wanted to see what the final judgement on Natsu would be. I know he's hell to deal with and he is reckless and stupid. But I think it's mostly on us at this point."

"Well what do you mean by that? He needs to be held accountable for his actions. Currently he is on probation and if I had my way he'd be gone and never coming back." Laxus was obviously angry about the whole situation. Which meant Lucy had to be the adult. As usual.

"What he needs is actual teaching. I know he's never gone to school, he never had anyone teach him how to behave. He just copied all the drunk adults that were around. How else would he have turned out? How else has _anyone_ turned out?! Instead of focusing on partying and drinking we need to take responsibility for the fact that the way our members act is on us. We haven't done anything except yell at them when it gets to be too much." Lucy took a deep calming breath before continuing, "I vote we send most of the members for basic schooling. There is a school in Crocus that specializes in academics as well as basic etiquette. Send whoever is willing to learn and while they will behave better they won't be changed. Plus whoever wants can pursue further study. It's a winning situation all around!"

"One problem genius, how will we afford this? Thanks to the destruction most of our guild causes no one has the money to spare." Laxus doing the paperwork knew that while Lucy's suggestion was wonderful, the guild couldn't afford to send anyone to school. It just wasn't possible.

"I can at least pay for Natsu to go." At Lucy's statement Laxus felt his jaw drop.

"How? You never have enough money for anything! Let alone to pay for school."

"I can take some jobs here and I'd send to money to the school or to the guild. This is important because while I love Natsu, something has to change. He can't do this alone though."

Laxus sighed, looking at Lucy through the lacrima he could see that look on her face that no one was swaying her on this. _This woman is going to be her own undoing if she doesn't learn to put herself first every so often._

"Fine. But only because you won't change your mind. But I get to chip in since I'm the future guild master. I need to take some responsibility as well." Lucy nodded in agreement. Thrilled that her best friend would mature some, but also that she wouldn't be losing him.

"Well I've got to go. Thank you so much Laxus! Let me know when the first payment is due and how much it'll be. Later Sparky!" With that Lucy cut the connection. Basically bouncing around in absolute joy since she got her way.

"...Sparky?"

Meanwhile the Pradesh siblings, excluding Bickslow, were having a very serious meeting.

"Alright I'm just going to get this out there now, I did not have sex with her. But as a trained sudepah I need to help her get comfortable in her own skin. She has some serious underlying insecurities but I can't help with all of them." Vander started the conversation with what he'd noticed.

"I agree with you, however she also needs to see how strong she is as well as beautiful. She has one of the most unique minds I've ever seen. She needs to get in touch with her strength and put that to use. I can help her in that aspect since she couldn't possibly lie to me." Kaleb had to chime in and offer his help. While the girls would likely be easier to open up to, they weren't as focused as he could be.

"While we're on the subject of helping others, any suggestions on how to help our brother get his head out of his ass?" Emzadi spoke, blunt as ever.

At that statement no one had any answers. No one knew how to show their brother that they wouldn't abandon him again. Nor how to show him that his magic was beautiful. After a little more discussing of plans everyone left to do their own things. No one noticed a pair of eyes follow their movements from across the training field.

-Back in Fairy Tail's guild hall-

"Alright everyone! Shut the fuck up and listen because I've got some important news." It took a second but eventually the rowdy guild was quiet. At that moment Evergreen and Freed walked in the main doors with Natsu flanking them. Looking ashamed as they'd ever seen him. No one greeted him, but everyone knew his fate would be decided.

Laxus looked around and wished his grandfather was here instead of at another guild masters' meeting. Taking a deep breath he focused on Natsu as he spoke," I just talked to Lucy. She is doing well and seems happy visiting Bosco. She mentioned her concerns for our guild and I have to say…..I'm sorry." The muttering started at that. Laxus didn't apologize for anything. Not that he currently needed to anyway. "Lucy brought up the fact that when many of our mages joined they were very young. We did nothing to teach them. No one thought to actually teach these kids how to behave. How to react. How to control themselves. By the time they got strong enough to cause serious damage, they had been set in their ways. Therefore, Natsu's antics are on us as much as him. Same with everyone. It's on a family to raise their own. And in that regard we have failed." The muttering had stopped a bit ago and every older member looked ashamed. Realizing just how true the statements were was a bit hard to swallow. Laxus looked around the room, glad to see that everyone was getting the point. Now to bring Natsu's reality crashing a bit. "Lucy has given a wonderful suggestion on how to deal with Natsu. Natsu, in order to stay in this guild Lucy has offered to pay your way through school." Natsu and everyone else felt their jaws drop. Lucy was wanting Natsu to stay so bad she'd pay his way through school? Natsu realized how much harm he'd done to the girl that was more his sister than best friend. He met Laxus's eyes and nodded his consent. He'd do his best in school. He knew he'd hate it, but if it meant him being better to everyone he'd do whatever it took.

-time skip, a few days later.-

Natsu was never nervous. Except before getting on trains. Or boats. Or when he knew he'd pissed Lucy off. Ok so he got nervous plenty but never _this_ nervous.

In front of him was a massive building. He had to go in and set up his dorm before classes tomorrow. The buildings main floor consisted of a huge library as well as a cafeteria and kitchens. Up the grand staircase to the second floor was what seemed to be strictly magic and physical training. The second floor had towering ceilings and equipment all along the walls for every type of training possible. The third floor was to communal bath and shower areas. Finally, the fourth floor and up was the actual rooms. Natsu looked at the paper again and saw his room number was 413. Getting to the room he slams the door open as he would at home. Except unlike at home there was a stranger who looked at him in utter disgust. Natsu stopped and couldn't help but stare. There were books everywhere on this guys side of the room. As well as pictures of dragons. Walking into the room and being more careful closing the door Natsu sat down on his bed and looked at his roommate for the next while. The young man was all lean muscle. Obviously very strong and his movements looked to be fluid as water. His hair was a weird turquoise color and his skin was dark while his eyes were a deep blue. He was dressed "properly" with tight white pants and a dark gray vest that left his arms bare. His posture gave an air he only saw with people from high society. The young man looked at Natsu and gave a strange smirk that left a strange feeling in Natsu's gut.

"You have all the time in the world to stare at me. You might as well introduce yourself so you can at least have a name to go with your dreams." Natsu stared, clueless as ever. But for some reason he blushed. Why would a guy make him blush?! Why was he blushing anyway? He decided he didn't like this guy if this was how he was going to feel just talking to him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu muttered. Upset that he seemed so confused.

" Pleasure to meet you Natsu. My name is Zale Himitsu."

 _It's going to be a long semester…._

 **AN: Hope you guys like this! I plan on mostly focusing on Lucy and Bickslow but I couldn't just forget about everyone else. First time introducing an OC! Yes, I plan on having Natsu be gay. Deal with it. Not sure how in depth I'll go but yes, it'll be there.**

 **I love reading your reviews! They make me very happy and I want to thank everyone for the encouragement to keep writing. I hope this is to everyone's satisfaction and I hope you can't wait for more to come!**


	14. Chapter 13

-in bosco-

It's only been three days….and Lucy can't move. The normally bubbly blonde had fallen into a simple routine. At least that's what she told herself to feel better. Since that first day of training to see where she was in terms of everything related to magic and combat there was a lovely schedule set up by Kaleb. Lucy was to wake up at 5 am and start her day with a "delicious" healthy shake. After finishing that she was to run a mile warmup and work on her stretches. She had to be done by 5:45 and meet up with Kaleb for meditation/emotional therapy dump until 6:30 at which point Lucy was dragged by Cristoff to *shudder* _lift weights._ He'd torture Lucy for an hour at which point she'd take a rest. Until about 10 when Bickslow and Vander would work on acrobatics and magic with her. Then the night belonged to her. And Vander of course.

Lucy was currently having lunch down in the guild hall and trying to stick to the food that Capricorn insisted was good for her. _If it tastes awful why would it be good for me? Why can't sugar be the vegetables instead?_

Lucy's thoughts were conducting up a wonderful world where strawberry smoothies were healthy and Kaleb was trying so hard to not only listen to her. Her mind was his favorite to just tune in to because of how unique it was. He knew that she loved Bickslow but Bickslow was not in a place to help her overcome anything.

As Lucy would meditate in the mornings he'd catch random glimpses of memories and the like in her subconscious. Once the Mindbender mage realized that if he asked a question her subconscious would answer he began to ask anything and everything. There was a lot that had happened over the years with her team. While it was obvious the team meant no real harm or ill towards the lovely blonde, they were very callous and insensitive with how they spoke to her.

Erza Scarlet was a main offender at keeping Lucy from progressing, mostly out of wanting to protect her so he couldn't fault her entirely. Her heart was in the right place just...not the best way of handling things. Erza honestly appeared to feel that Lucy had no need to train in combat because Lucy shouldn't go anywhere without someone to protect her. Gray Fullbuster was probably the best behaved. If he could respect her privacy when it came to her writings and her home. Rarely caused damage or said too many hurtful things unless egged on by Natsu. Natsu….the main offender. He and his cat had told Lucy that she was fat so many times that she'd evidently resorted to extreme methods to keep her weight down.

Kaleb frowned at remembering seeing how Lucy had drastically tried to lose weight. He'd have to ask some of the women how to approach that subject since he did not want to mess up that conversation. He also had seen in Lucy's memories how much she was called weak by others. Not on purpose but she was constantly compared to her destructive teammates and everyone was blunt in how they perceived things.

In actuality Lucy's magic reserves were absolutely enormous and her mind was one of the best for strategy he'd ever seen. Yet her teammates refused to listen to her ideas and just went with whatever forceful attacks they could.

Kaleb let out a heavy sigh. He sure had his work cut out for him when it came to helping Lucy learn to stand her ground. She was a brilliant and wonderful woman and needed to finally demand proper respect.

Kaleb stood and walked over to Lucy, startling her and the group of friends she was starting to gain. Laughing at how all the women immediately went to different imaginings of sex positions he bent down and moved Lucy's hair from her ear. "May I take you to my office to speak privately?" The sweet blonde blushed a deep red while nodding. Kaleb listened to where her thoughts had turned smiling gently. He had to hold back from outright laughing when she again began chastising herself for thinking that way. Blaming a woman named Cana frequently. Kaleb would have to ask about her sometime soon. In the meantime, he planned to directly confront Lucy on her fears and insecurities.

Finally in his office he closed the door as Lucy looked around in awe. It was on one of the upper floors and had a wall full of windows with a balcony. Looking out over the city she could see everything. The bustle of the market below, the yells from the training grounds, even the street performers were out at this time. The city was alive with its people. She couldn't get enough.

Looking to Kaleb, Lucy shifted nervously. Kaleb had figured a lot out about her from her subconscious. He obviously wanted to discuss most of that with her. She was worried she was in fact too weak to stay here and that he'd give up on her too.

"Stop that line of thinking Lucy. You are very far from weak. I do however want to discuss some of what I've heard from your mind. You seem to be stuck on the idea that you are weak and useless. Although you've proven time and time again that you are far from it. I believe that your team are huge contributors to that.' He put up his hand to stop Lucy from interrupting, " they are all very strong in terms of how destructive their magic is. You have a strategic advantage over most opponents because you have many different types of magic at your disposal. Your team does not think before a fight of any sort. They charge in recklessly because they can get away with it. You are fighting in a way that doesn't work with your magic, or yourself for that matter. When you eventually go back, I'd recommend looking for a new team or even going solo. You are worth much more. But because your magic doesn't have the same explosive force that your team does you are cast to the side. This doesn't seem to be done on purpose throughout your guild. But from what I've heard and seen in your memories...they are to be blamed. Your magic reserves are massive. I know a few spells I'd like to teach you based on that." At this point Lucy was smiling and very happy. She hadn't gotten over the fact that she was weaker (because no one is going to change after just one conversation.) but she was at least starting to see Kaleb's point. Now she'd have to prove to herself that she can be stronger with this training. Now for the more difficult part of the conversation…

"I also noticed that you seem to eat very little. You normally have a smoothie or shake for breakfast, a very small salad for lunch, and some soup for dinner. Your only indulgence seems to be those strawberry smoothies. I'm very concerned because with how much Bickslow states you use your magic and train, you are not eating enough to maintain the muscle development. Now before you try to deny anything I do know this is on purpose. I also know it's because a certain idiotic cat calls you fat and that a friend does nothing to stop him." Lucy at this point looked close to tears, hanging her head in shame. Kaleb softly shook his head and wrapped her in his arms for a much needed embrace. "You are beautiful Lucy. You don't need to lose weight. At all. If that cat is so blind as to see he is really hurting you then he needs a big wake up call. I also noticed that in your memories he never calls you fat near anyone except for Natsu. I know Natsu going to school will help him a bit but it won't really change how you see yourself. The main reason I wanted to talk to you is to address this. You obviously know the dangers of eating like this or less because you have no food. I won't lecture you on that. But I would like to ask if I could join Vander in the night lessons. We won't push you further than you want. Part of being a sudepah is teaching someone comfort with themself. That comes first." Taking the chance to have some fun, Kaleb leaned down pulling Lucy closer and whispering in her ear, "The opportunity to see you unravel is a very close second though." Lucy blushed brightly and stuttered for words, but she didn't push away. Like they thought, simple exposure to the fact that everyone wants her is helping her come to terms. They'd have to make sure she wasn't too compliant though. She would still need to fight off many others.

After that long talk they just stayed in the office. Kaleb doing paperwork and Lucy helping manage the finances. Finding a few holes in their current way of doing things that caught Kaleb off guard. Looking at her Kaleb couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Bickslow was one of the luckiest men and had no idea.

-in Fiore-

The guild was a wreck. After getting told just how they'd treated the girl with the brightest smile no one felt right. Erza and Gray were taking it harder than most though. Erza knew she'd been keeping Lucy from training, but she was worried that with more training Lucy would be more likely to be fighting in the front. Erza didn't think she'd be able to live if something happened to Lucy. So she'd done her best to keep her from the worst. Yet all she'd done is put her sister at risk for getting hurt. She'd done nothing to help her. She'd let the team walk all over her and took advantage of how forgiving she was. Gray wasn't as bad in his actions but he let Natsu do whatever he wanted. He didn't stand up for her. He should've. Lucy always respected them, unless they had earned a Lucy kick.

Suddenly Wendy came rushing in, squealing in what seemed to be joy. Holding a communication lacrima she rushed up the stairs and held it high. Showing everyone that Lucy was there. Chaos erupted. Many shouted their apologies while some just begged forgiveness. Lucy smiled as Laxus got everyone to calm down a bit to let Lucy talk.

"Sorry everyone. I've been a bit busy and haven't had time to talk too much. I just woke up and it's my first day off of training so I thought-"

"Wait who's training you Lucy?!" yelled Gray.

"What are they training you in?" asked Wendy.

"Are they being honorable in your training?!"

"That's enough! Let the woman speak for crying out loud. I'm sure she'll tell us everything there is to know if you just let her." Laxus finally shut everyone up with that and all looked to Lucy.

Lucy let out a sigh, "I'm training with Bickslow's siblings. Kaleb is training me to help expand my magic containers and will be training me in a new magic soon. Cristoff is helping me with strength and loves to torture my arms. Bickslow and Vander are helping with acrobatics as well as working with my whip. Emzadi loves to spar and sometimes helps with my strength. Xally prefers to be my study partner and is looking up information on the best healing magic to teach me for emergencies."

Silence. Some of the guild just gaped like a fish. Others couldn't figure out what to say. While a few had massive smiles on their faces at how powerful Lucy would be if she was able to learn all those types of magic.

"I'm excited to hear all of that Blondie! That's a lot of magic though, do you think it's wise to learn so many different types? Wouldn't it get confusing?" Laxus had to ask. No one else was going to.

At that there was a disturbance from behind Lucy as the whole guild saw a man wearing loose fitting sweats walk up from behind Lucy. Obviously having just woken up, his hair was messy and his eyes weren't quite open yet. Laxus immediately knew this to be Vander, the biggest player of all of Bickslow's siblings. Lucy looked back and smiled softly at him while he made his way to her side. Plopping down on the couch.

"She can handle the magic just fine. Her magic containers contend with Kaleb's. Her mind already has to manage different types of magic with her spirits so I doubt it'd be hard for her. Oh for those who don't know me, hi. I'm Vander. Letting loose a killer smile her wraps an arm around Lucy. With no reaction from their normally shy and innocent blonde. Laxus glares at Vander with a clear message that they will be talking later. For now everyone was content asking Lucy how her training was going and how she was handling all the new magics.

Laxus was excited, but was worried about what was going on. He knew that Bickslow loved Lucy. So why was Vander over first thing in the morning looking like they'd spent the night? That didn't seem like Lucy. But Laxus could tell Lucy was changing. She was still full of love and forgiveness. Yet she seemed stronger. More confident in how she held herself. _Well, here's to hoping nothing crazy happens._

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done! I've had a bunch going on in life. Hope you guys all love this. Next chapter will have Lucy and Bickslow hanging out so don't worry. I'm just wanting everyone to get some explanation with their relationships with Lucy. As always I love to hear from you guys and I do try to take all recommendations into consideration. Thanks for all the support!


	15. Chapter 14-2

Natsu was ready to blow something up. He had been told that he should set up in the dorms about a week before classes and now he could see why. It was insanely easy to get lost. Not to mention his roommate made him feel strange. He'd wake up to see the blue haired noble stretching out, doing something called yoga. All it served to do was make Natsu's mind focus intently on the perky ass on display. Then he'd notice the arrogant smirk that made him blush all over again.

Natsu was also concerned with some of the book titles he could see on the overflowing desk. _Dragon Magic, Lost Magics. How to use elemental magic_ and the like were all that was there. Zane had a serious obsession with dragon magic.

Natsu spent most of his time wandering the campus, trying to find safe places to be since he stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the students came from wealthy families or upstanding guilds to better education and magic control. While some of the others in the dorm seemed tolerant of his presence, there had already been a few situations before the first day of class. In particular, one with a man named Professor Magden.

Professor Magden was the professor for Magic control classes. When Natsu had stumbled upon him, he was known all too well.

"You are the Mr. Dragneel to be in my class this semester? I already know you'll be failing so why not save us all the trouble with your guild and quit now? You have never known any sort of control. Oh wait. I did happen to read an article about your guildmate getting burned in a home fire. Don't tell me that was you to injure the poor blonde?"

Natsu would've set the cruel professor aflame if a dorm buddy by the name of Alexander hadn't been there. Alexander was at the institution to learn how to control his digiseit magic. He had a habit of knowing what any ingredient would do once he tasted it. Problem was, he'd taste everything to find out what the combinations would possibly be. Without any awareness as to why he would do so without hesitation. Luckily for Alexander his digestive system could handle just about anything. But he would still break out in who knows what from time to time.

Either way, the two had started to become friends. Mostly due to Natsu's habit of getting into trouble and Alexander's habit of always being near trouble. Natsu had been very lonely. So used to always having Lucy right there. Same with Gray and Erza. Even Happy. He missed his family. Especially with the realization that these classes would be anything but easy.

He also wanted to ask Lucy what these feelings were in his chest when thinking of his roommate. If anyone would tell him it'd be her. Plus she wouldn't laugh at him. She'd be patient and understanding.

Before he was ready it was the first day of classes and he was so nervous he wanted to run away. Taking a deep breath he stood taller. Walking into the massive main building he wouldn't back down from this. He couldn't pummel school to make things better. He'd become better for his family. He'd become worth his best friend if it was the last thing he ever did.

-with Bickslow-

Bickslow was struggling. Today was the day he was to actually sit down with his family. He was already grumpy after noticing that Kaleb was showing interest in Lucy as well. Letting out a sigh he tried to calm himself. The whole reason he brought Lucy here was to have her find her worth. And was she finding it. She'd only been in training for a short time and she was improving immensely. Which was saying something because she'd already been a force to reckon with. Bickslow couldn't help the pang of hurt he felt. As soon as Lucy was here he'd realized something very important about the blonde. Not only was she the light of Fairy Tail, she was simply the light. Everywhere she went, she caused everyone to smile. SHe brought happiness and understanding to those that deserved it the least. Thus making her likely the most easily adored woman in the world. He couldn't help being jealous. He was the only one to truly know her for so long...he wanted to keep her to himself. Now his brothers likely knew as much or even more than him. He was losing her.

Suddenly he could see the family home in front of him. Bringing up the memories of joy and hurt. The joy of finally being loved. Of having a family again. Of not being seen as a _demon._ His normally happy faced twisted into a sneer. His demeanor shifting to a darker and threatening presence. He hadn't ever forgotten the burn mark on his hip. He'd never forget the pain he felt that day.

Finally at the door he stopped. He wasn't sure he could face his family. He knew the that because of the ban on his magic his father wasn't able to reach out to him. It'd cause hell for all the changes he'd done for the better of Bosco. He knew his family was limited. He knew that for the longest time they hadn't even known where he was. It had taken a long time for Laxus and the others to gain any recognition for their strength as a team. Once it was gained, they had to have known. But he'd known where they were. Bickslow was all too aware that he hadn't reached out. He didn't want to face the fact that he'd been so hurt when they had to send him away. He tried to shut out feeling anything. He became someone he hated. Never caring. Never sincere. He'd created his mask. His few friends knew the mask of course. They knew he wasn't actually like that but they couldn't force him to let his walls down. So he stayed Bickslow the player who couldn't give two shits about anyone. After the war of Fairy Tail he'd felt some of his walls fall. Laxus had been a brother when he'd lost all of his own. Seeing him walk away brought all the feelings of abandonment back. He tried to be better. But his walls didn't fall until Lucy came into his life.

He fought so hard. Making lewd comments constantly, making fun of her, acting like she got lucky when she beat him. Truth was, when they'd fought he'd seen a fire in her eyes that burned more than all of Natsu's flames. She gave everything she had when it came to protecting what she could. Years later, he now knew it was because she never could protect anything before. She couldn't protect her mother from death. She couldn't protect her father from the consuming grief. She couldn't protect herself from the wrath that came with the grief.

Opening the door he looked at the main hall that hadn't changed. He felt tears prick at his eyes. This open space, with the deep colored wooden floors and light blue walls. The wide windows letting in as much sunlight as possible. The pictures. Oh he stopped to look at the pictures. Thay had his in the middle. With clippings from various articles he'd been included in. A memorial. Suddenly he couldn't breath.

Dropping to his knees with his head in his hands Bickslow did something he hadn't allowed himself to do for years. He let himself cry. He was filled with sorrow and so much shame. THey hadn't ever forgotten him. They desperately held onto him. While he'd been selfishly believing he'd been the only one hurting. That he'd been the only one to lose family. He sobbed into his hands when familiar arms wrapped around him tight. Instead of covering him they barely reached around him now. Instead of being hidden from the world the arms holding him could only hold him. He didn't care. He never realized how much he'd miss his father's embrace. More arms followed quickly. All his siblings were there. And not a dry eye in sight.

Bickslow finally understood. Not a word was needed at this moment. They all knew they were all to blame. The family for not reaching out sooner, Bickslow for stubbornly refusing to realize they needed him too. At this moment, they all were a family again. Bickslow wasn't going to let anything break them apart again. He'd even let the light leave his life to keep his family by his side. If that's what it took.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the endless love and support from all of you! Your reviews help fuel me to write so thank you.

Sorry this came late this month but I had a few things to take care of. One being how to write this chapter because whew! That was a bit rough at the end let me tell ya. Also I was convinced by a good friend that it would be worth it to create a P-a-t-r-e-o-n account for my writing.

I will still be updating here of course but through my P-a-t-r-e-o-n you'd get perks as well as access to a discord I've set up. Hopefully the perks are worth something cause I don't even know. I know not everyone can afford or would even want to pay or anything but I'd appreciate it. As some of you know I have a medical condition that makes it very difficult to work at all. I would greatly appreciate if any of you would help. If not don't worry. I won't leave you out of any stories I write. However, I am going over chapters and doing actual editing for P-a-t-r-e-o-n so I might be a little late with updates until I've caught up over there.

If anyone is interested I'm listed under Slayercrazy on P-a-t-r-e-o-n.

Thank you all for your encouragement and reviews. Let me know how you like this because starting now I'm gonna be picking up speed with the actual plot of the story.

www. slayercrazy


	16. Chapter 15

Finally, it was the first official day of class. Natsu was nervous because first up, of course, was magic control. He knew his emotions made his magic stronger. But it'd been pointed out by Alexander that it was likely because that's how he trained himself to be. Natsu had a clear goal in mind for college. He was to graduate the classes and make his guild proud. He'd show everyone that he could not only learn to actually get rewards, but to trust him with news instead of walking on eggshells when they knew he'd be mad. Ever since being sent away he'd been thinking. (I know, shocking right?) He realized that not only had he harmed Lucy the worst, but he'd more or less taken his aggression out on most of his guildmates when they hadn't even done anything wrong. He needed to be an example to the younger members and be someone to be proud of instead of embarrassed of.

Walking into the class he froze. Up by the board with his back turned was the awful Professor that made his blood boil. Closing his eyes he took some deep breaths and decided to sit in the back. Hoping to not draw too much attention. Looking at his peers he was surprised to see how different they all were. There were young men and women from all over FIore. Many looked like they were dressed nice though. So probably a lot of the higher middle class and nobles. He'd probably do best avoiding most people. In front of him plopped his roommate, Zale.

Natsu stared at his hair and wondered why he got so nervous around him. Correction, he knew exactly why he got so nervous and he refused to admit it to himself. Natsu knew that he'd been around good-looking men a lot. But there was something about Zale that called to him. Couldn't seem to figure it out but it likely had something to do with his more dragon like nature. He'd need to make a call to Gajeel.

Once everyone had settled into their respective seats the professor turned to address the class as a whole. Natsu tried to focus but his senses were overloaded with new people. The

sounds of private conversations. Some girls were wearing very strong perfume he was trying so damn hard not to sneeze at. Just too much in an enclosed space for a hyperactive dragon slayer. The professor was introducing the subject of how magic travels and is pushed throughout the body. Comparing everything to machines. Natsu made the mistake of snickering at how it sounded. Drawing the attention of the damn professor.

"Is there something funny Mr. Dragneel? Surly out of all of us you need the most help in understanding the material so how can I improve your feeble mind on the matter?"

"Well sir, I was just laughing because your magic containers aren't like machines. Machines are set one way and have to be taken apart to be altered. Your magic containers grow and expand and get stronger. I was thinking they are more like muscles than anything else." Natsu couldn't help but smirk because he was obviously right on this matter. Watching the professor turn red and start sputtering only made him feel better. He knew he wasn't the smartest person, but he had listened to Levy and Lucy enough to remember a few useful things.

"You'll be seeing me after class Mr. Dragneel." the professor returned to his speech as if he hadn't been interrupted, not altering the fact that Natsu had been correct. Stubbornly teaching wrong. The rest of the class didn't take a single note for the rest of the lecture.

As the class finally ended, other students gave Natsu a pat on the back while some gave a quiet thank you. Natsu waited until they all left the door to approach the fuming professor. Absently noting his roommate stayed outside the door. The professor glared at him. Not even trying to mask his fury.

"If you think you're smart for correcting me you are mistaken. According to our textbooks, I am correct.' The professor at this point slammed a heavy book onto his desk and stood up, attempting to stare Natsu down. "As I'm sure you're aware, most of the students on the campus are of Noble birth. While your examples are wonderful for guild mages who have to fight for basic scraps, nobles never want for anything. In this school we don't teach magic to fight. It's to entertain and make use of little things. Lighting candles instead of destroying enemies for example. You have the most practical knowledge, but in here? You don't even know how to begin. Be aware of the differences Mr. Dragneel. In the world you are a powerful force to be reckoned with. In here? You are nothing."

At that Natsu stormed out of the room, keeping his emotions in check as much as possible. Making his way up to his room he looked at the pictures he had of his guild and felt his anger evaporate. Sadness replacing it instead. The professor was right. Natsu could never fit in here. He was built and trained for battle. They sure wouldn't be teaching that here. Plus, it didn't matter if he knew about magic. The point here wasn't to get stronger. It was to learn delicate things.

Natsu sat heavy on his bed and wondered if he would actually lose his guild over this. He knew Laxus had been right to send him off to learn control, but how was he supposed to do that in a place where everyone looked down on guild mages?

Lost in his thoughts, Natsu didn't notice his roommate come in until he felt his bed shift and looked at Zale in surprise.

"What do you want Zale? I'm not in the mood for flirty nobles today." Natsu got the words out barely looking at the other man. He wasn't completely clueless and knew that his roommate sought his attention. He just never payed attention to those kind of things so it took a bit for him to understand what was going on. That and he had no idea how to respond. He'd spent most of his life trying to like the girls everyone thought he should like. Lucy was beautiful, of that he had no doubt. But he was more drawn to looking at the toned strong bodies of other men. So now here he was, someone obviously liking him and he was attracted to him. Now...what happened?

Zale watched Natsu's face, a little relieved that the thick-headed man had gotten the more than obvious hints. He couldn't help being nervous though. Since he was a child he'd admired the rare and powerful dragon slayers from Fiore. Now that he was here with one he couldn't help but notice that he was struggling. Sighing he decided to be a friend and quit trying so hard to get the fireball's affection. Besides, he might actually get to know him outside of the somewhat stalkerish amount of interviews he'd collected over the years.

"How about this Natsu? You know I like you, but I'd like to be your friend. My feelings won't change, but I'll try to not be as forward. You seem like you could use someone to talk to. I'll be that." Natsu started at that. Really looking in Zale's eyes and seeing that he was not only sincere, but he had a softness to his eyes that hadn't been there before. Looking into his Natsu couldn't help feeling lost. Zale's eyes were a deep blue, but in them there were specs of a pale blue. Almost like the night sky he'd watched so much with Lucy.

Suddenly realizing that he'd been staring intently for a little too long Natsu blushed and looked down with a smile. Maybe this stranger that seemed interested in dragons might make a good friend.

"Well if we're gonna be friends, you've gotta tell me why you have such an interest in dragon magic."

-In Bosco-

Bickslow couldn't help smiling. Ever since he'd gotten around to talking with his family after their cry session, he realized that not only was he loved but his father had been legally barred from having any contact with him. That of course extended to his siblings. They tried to keep track of him, only getting to send word after the long 7 year gap. Now that everyone was clear there was a weight lifted from the family.

Currently Bickslow was watching Vander work with Lucy on her balance. They were trying to teach her some acrobatics so she could dodge easily while she was calling her keys out. She'd been amazing during her training. Kaleb had sat everyone down to discuss how she was doing and there was nothing but praise. Kaleb had even mentioned that he was planning on teaching her some immaculate light spells because he was sure she'd qualify to be bathed in said light. Which was a huge deal. All knights of Bosco and very few others were allowed the privilege and power the immaculate light brought. He also explained a few things to Bickslow about why she was so stubborn when any men came near her. To hear that Natsu had allowed and seemed to encourage Happy's taunts was infuriating. To also hear that Vander had been giving his Cheerleader sudepah lessons was….painful. He did his best to remain passive when that fact had been stated. Of course his family noticed but didn't comment on it. They'd all decided that if he thought he was at risk of losing Lucy maybe he'd get his head out of his ass and actually do something about it.

Bickslow watched Lucy stretch and twist her body trying to complete the difficult course they'd set up for her. Having to resist biting his lip as her long legs caught her effortlessly. Her body was stronger now. Her muscles had toned and instead of just looking beautiful, she looked strong. Tonight they were all planning on going out to a new club and he was dreading what she'd wear.

"Hey Bicks! You planning on staring or are you finally gonna get that picture to keep with you so you don't stare?" Lucy's voice cut through with a smile nearly splitting her face. Another thing that had changed, she was getting her confidence up. She wasn't nearly as shy anymore. She was realizing her strengths were different from most of Fairytail, and there wasn't anything wrong with that. She had always been string, now that she was in an environment where she could thrive, she was shining brilliantly. Everyone in the guild couldn't stop talking about the blonde beauty who was stronger than more than half of them and didn't seem to know it.

"We are kidnapping her for some special treatment before our night out. Late losers!" Emzadi picked Lucy up and just started off with her. Bickslow and Vander couldn't help laughing at the sight of the little blonde trying to desperately wiggle out of Emzadi's strong grasp. Not happening at all of course.

With that Bickslow looked at Vander. Ever since Lucy had come around he'd seemed happier too. Everyone had. It was almost like she'd been born with the immaculate light within her very soul.

"Bicks what did you just think?" Kaleb's voice surprised him. He tried to think of what he'd been thinking of. Why did Kaleb sound so happy and intense?

"You just had a thought that may prove something. There is a legend of Celestial Mages. Mostly forgotten by everyone. Dad used to tell us remember?" At the lack of excitement from either of his brothers he huffed, 'The legend was that Celestial Mages who are born with a pure and kind heart who have proven their worthiness to the Celestial Realm are given the gift of starlight put into their soul." At that Bickslow's eyes widened and he ran off to find Emzadi before she'd gotten too fat away.

He was getting calls to slow down and strange looks but he didn't care. He spotted them up a few flights of stairs. Calling on his babies he hopped on and they flew him straight up. Hopping off of them he all but ripped Lucy off on Emzadi's shoulder and activated his eyes. Staring into hers. Not noticing his sister's questions and surprise. While Bickslow was searching his brothers had caught up and were patiently waiting. Well, Kaleb was patient while Vander couldn't keep still.

They'd have to wait because Bickslow was so lost. Lucy's soul was light. Not just light it was pure starlight. With small shatters of block crossing across it. Yet as he watched, the fractured pieces were on the mend. They left a light gold scar after the black left but it was a soul on the mend. And it was the most beautiful soul he'd ever seen. Soul's were often a blend of colors with certain colors dominating. Souls that were primarily red meant that the person of said soul was passionate about most things in life. Blue meant they were sad or in a depressed phase depending upon how much the blue clouded other colors. Most people had the rainbow. The only other soul he'd seen that was even close to Lucy's was Loke's. It hadn't been human, bickslow had known that because it'd been gold. But it hadn't been this pure. Looking at Lucy's soul he basked in the almost loving light. It almost felt like her soul reached for him. As he backed out he of course attributed that fact to him simply being in her soul.

Looking at his siblings he could only nod to Kaleb while words failed him. Kaleb smiled while wiping the tears from Bickslow's face. It took all his restraint to not strangle his brother. The woman's very soul yearned for him and he was attempting to shrug it off. Maybe they'd have to break out the books on seith magic after all to get it through his thick head.

That was for another time, Kaleb had to write a very important letter to Farron before their night out.

Hello! Hope you guys like all of this. Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story! Your reviews help to encourage me to keep writing. Plus I like hearing if something sounds off or if you really liked how something is going.

A little something, for those who have discord I've made one! Not that big a deal but I'd love to send invites so I can actually talk to people who have an interest in Fanfiction because I'm so over finding amazing stories or authors and not being able to share! That and I'm a stay at home mom so I'd love more friends. Send me a message if you'd like to join and we can work it out. Talk about stories or whatever you want.

Again thank you for all the love! Now we are picking up the pace hope you guys stick around for it all.


	17. Chapter 16

Lucy was understandably confused. Kaleb looked proud and emotional while Bickslow was smiling so hard it looked like his cheeks were hurting. All the while Vander just looked impatient. "What the hell is going on?" Lucy demanded.

"Bickslow had a thought and I remembered a very old legend that you just proved. Let's get to my office to speak privately as this can't be made known to everyone quite yet." With that, everyone followed Kaleb to his office. The women confused beyond belief and Vander joining Bickslow in a face-splitting smile.

Once they were all in the office Kaleb let out a soft chuckle and kept smiling. Turning to the blonde that was the cause for his current joy he felt tears prick at his eyes. Of course Bickslow would find the one girl that could get the whole world falling in love with her. Even his own heart had fallen. Kaleb was struggling with reminding himself that Lucy was not his. She loved learning from him and Vander, but her heart belonged to Bickslow. Hell her soul called to his blind brother.

Yanking his thoughts so he didn't ruin this for Lucy he looked at them and began the legend. He told Lucy how his father insisted it was true but it was so rare that it couldn't be proven. He watched as Lucy's eyes widened as she made the connection and shock run through her mind at the fact that the Celestial King thought her worthy of this amazing honor.

After letting her come to terms with the new information about her soul Kaleb let her know of his plans.

"I'm going to be contacting Ferron. He will be able to help us get you permission to stand in the Immaculate Light. I have been wanting to offer this to you for a while because your magic comes from the purest light. Now that we know your soul carries that same light it could only increase your power. Not to mention I'm very curious as to what would happen."

With everyone caught up they all dispersed to get ready for the night. They were planning on going out to a new high-class club called The Crystal Lounge. There was supposed to be a huge dance floor on the main level with a restaurant and bar on the second level. There was a lot of excitement throughout the guild as they were all invited to check out the newest place to hang out. Most were going as the place was said to be ridiculously huge and easy to get lost in.

Lucy was having Cancer finish her hair while admiring how she looked for the night. She was going to be dancing but still wanted to dress for the nice dinner. She'd chosen a high-low dress that clung to her in all the right places. The red color looked lovely against her skin while also matching her love's eyes. The strappy heals were finally situated as her hair was piled high on her head in a messy bun. Looking at all the angles Lucy was satisfied with how she looked.

Lucy sighed. She'd accepted the fact that she loved Bickslow when she saw how much he was trying to be a part of his family again. She also knew that when she went back to Fairytail...he would likely be staying behind. They hadn't discussed it but she knew him too well. He'd never have the heart to leave his siblings again. Yet he'd hate himself for leaving those he called family back in Fiore. She did not envy the situation he'd put himself in. Lucy knew she'd have a hard time leaving Bosco.

Smacking her cheeks and shaking her head Lucy righted her thoughts. She was going out for a good night. No need to get sad before even getting drunk. Thanking Cancer she smiled at her reflection and went out to meet everyone.

Looking at them all Lucy had to admit they looked ready to sweep everyone else off their feet. Kaleb looking remarkable in a crisp white outfit with black trims and his golden hair pulled up into a ponytail showing off his face. Cristoff was in a blue button-up and black slacks that hugged his muscular legs. Of course, showing off his ass. Lucy couldn't deny that she lingered on it. It was kinda perfect. His hair had been left down and his sapphire earrings sparkled when they caught the light. Vander looked ready to seduce anyone and everyone. He wore no shirt but rather a red open vest held onto him with chains and black pants. If they could even be called that. They looked like a second skin. Emzadi and Xally were in matching designs with strapless cocktail dresses. Emzadi in gold and Xally in silver. Everyone looked ready to stand out for the night.

Last but not least, Bickslow. Bickslow took Lucy's breath away while simultaneously making her brain screech to a halt. He dressed simply but it worked for him. He wore a deep purple short sleeved button up. Blue slacks with black boots. He'd cut his hair from the usual mohawk style so now it looked like he'd just finished having sex. Lucy was drooling. Or she would be later. Hell, she'd probably need to save this image for later anyway. Forever.

Kaleb struggled to not laugh at the blonde's expense and they all went on their way. Once they got to the front doors Lucy couldn't help gasping. It was _huge._ As in about as large as the Konzern she grew up in. It was crazy. Not to mention packed. The building itself looked to be made of a reflective stone she wasn't familiar with that was mostly blue with flickers of other colors depending on the light. Once inside she looked around. To the left were some booths for sitting down while others danced. The lights reflected off the stones giving an almost hallucination like feeling to the dance floor. They went to the right up to the staircase that opened up onto the restaurant and bar. Everything was done in shades of blue. The group made their way to a booth and they all crowded in. Excited to see if this place would live up to the hype.

"Well, Lucy what do you think? It's my understanding you can't come to places like this often with how your guild is." Kaleb couldn't help poking a little fun as Lucy gave him a lashing through her head. He knew she was very excited and happy about visiting a place like this. She may not have enjoyed the socialite life but she did miss some parts of it. Not destroying every place she went to for a night out was one of those things. Not to mention Bickslow had a huge surprise for her before the night was up. With how long they were staying Bickslow had made a few calls to invite his team out for the rest of their visit. Partly to show off his family and partly to show how much Lucy had grown. Bicks could deny it all he liked but he was immensely proud of Lucy. They all were.

Once they'd all ordered Lucy couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She felt like she belonged. At Fairytail she felt loved and welcome but here she felt normal. She didn't seem to have unreasonable requests when she wanted to dress up or any of that. Yet she was also able to let loose and be a goof. Or violent if she needed to be. She fit in. It was more than she'd ever hoped for when she left home. Looking around the room she caught a very beautiful woman looking at her longingly. Or maybe it was the whole table. Either way she felt like a star. Lucy had decided earlier that if starlight truly resided in her soul, she'd let her light shine as fucking bright as she could. Damn anyone who didn't agree with it or felt that she should remain on the sidelines.

After everyone ate all the siblings left to dance except Bickslow. Leaving them alone together for the first time in weeks. Blushing slightly Lucy moved closer so she could speak to him better. *cough* get closer to him *cough*.

"So how have you been getting along with my siblings?" Bickslow asked. Might as well see how much she was enjoying his family if there was a chance she'd become a part of it.

"I adore them all! Cristoff is such a big teddy bear it makes me laugh. He reminds me of a nicer version of Laxus in all honesty." Both laughing they kept comparing people of the guild and memories.

"So tell me, Lucy, how did you manage to not trap just one but two of my brothers?"

"Huh?" came Lucy's intelligent response. She was not expecting Bickslow to _ask_ about that! How did she even respond? What could she even say? _Oh yeah, I've been letting Vander teach me how to masturbate while Kaleb has helped me let a man touch me. We haven't fucked but I now know how to please any man to completion._ Because that's exactly what she'd want her love to know. Lucy felt dirty all over again. She knew she was in love with Bickslow but she'd allowed his brothers to do so much to her…

Bickslow knew he'd asked the wrong thing as he watched the familiar cloud fall over Lucy. _Damn, I should have thought about how she'd take to the prying. I hoped she'd be past the shame but I guess no one has asked for details._ Trying to think of a way to correct the situation he was saved by Kaleb coming back and swiftly sitting next to Lucy. Bickslow watched as Kaleb got her calm within seconds and even got Lucy to smile. And felt his heart break. Getting up quickly Bickslow made his way over to the bar, ignoring how Lucy called out to him. Sitting down he ordered a whiskey and asked the bartender to leave the bottle.

Looking around he could see Kaleb leading Lucy downstairs. His brother looked at him and shook his head. As if Bickslow was being an idiot. Looking at the people near him Bickslow could see so many people enjoying themselves. Many were starting to section off and asking others to join them for the night. Maybe Bickslow would try to forget Lucy for the night. He knew he couldn't forget her by drinking. He loved her so much it hurt. Yet he couldn't be mad at his brothers for falling for her. It meant he'd achieved what he'd wanted in the first place. Lucy would find someone worth her.

"What's a gorgeous man like you doing by yourself?" came a sultry voice from next to him. Startled Bickslow looked up to see a stunning woman talking to him. She was tall and lithe of build. Long auburn hair framed a stunning face. Her eyes a piercing green. The woman was dressed in a green cocktail dress that did nothing to hide her assets. Bickslow smiled. He wasn't sleeping alone tonight.

-downstairs-

"I'm sorry Kaleb. I don't know what came over me. I guess it all came rushing back because-"

"I know why it all came back Lucy. We all do. We know you love Bickslow. Right now Bickslow has a lot going on in his head and isn't thinking clearly. For now, why don't you enjoy being with us until you can talk to him?"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Lucy tried to think rationally. Bickslow had been acting strange and he obviously seemed upset by something from earlier. She'd let him be for the night and just enjoy herself.

Fully focused Lucy grabbed Kaleb and made a beeline for Vander and started dancing between the brothers. Intent very obvious the brothers were surprised but they weren't going to deny her. If Lucy was willing so were they. Though Kaleb kept tabs on her mental state. She may just be needing a distraction but her heart might not be able to last giving the last of her away to someone who wasn't who she loved.

For now all they were doing was dancing and Lucy seemed content with feeling beautiful next to them. So they'd follow her lead.

So focused was Kaleb he didn't notice the sinister smile of the woman that was leading Bickslow out the door and away into the night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait! I've been struggling with how fast to move the plot but I realized I should probably get a move on. What do you all think? Thank you all for your support and your reviews help keep me writing! Hopefully I get more done soon.**


	18. Chapter 17

Natsu was having a difficult time. For now, he was at least passing his classes. Barely. He couldn't focus and then he struggled to see the point of using magic for the most basic things instead of self-defense. That and the studying was killing him. At first he obviously didn't study. Then he realized very quickly why Levy and Freed were always reading. They had been forced to and now couldn't stop.

Today was the first day of the midterm tests. Natsu had been struggling to stay awake so he'd tried these things called energy drinks for the first time. He was sure he'd had far too many as his side of the room was now littered with empty cans.

"Do you think you got enough studying done Natsu?" Zale came up to Natsu's side. He was concerned because while Natsu had been passing his classes, it was by a slim margin. Natsu did much better with subjects that were hands-on but written exams and essays? He was lost. "Quick question since I see you're drinking yet another of those monstrosities. When was the last time you slept?"

"The last time I slept? Let's see today's a Thursday so 1,2-"

"Today's a Monday."

"Today's a what now?!"

Zale let out an exasperated sigh. "It's Monday Natsu. Our 3rd day of midterms? Remember you somehow got through all the questions on Thursday last week?"

Natsu stopped. Looked at the half-empty can in his hand, and promptly dropped it into the nearest trash bin. No more of that for him if he was losing all sorts of days. And sleep.

Walking into what he guessed would be his final midterm he was nervous. This class was Basic Magic Control. The one with Professor Dumb Ass. Natsu knew that the Professor was purposely making it harder for him to pass. It wasn't Natsu's fault that all uses for magic that he knew of were battle oriented. He was raised by a dragon then had to raise himself after! Not exactly many uses for magic tricks and lighting candles when you're fighting off a bunch of people who want to kill you.

Sitting down Natsu felt like everyone was paying attention to him. It wasn't exactly a secret that he knew none of what this class taught. He looked over at his friend Alex sitting in the row in front of him and gave a shaky smile. Alex, in turn, gave a thumbs up and turned to get started. Looking down Natsu started filling out answers.

The questions were ridiculous! _What is the most practical use for learning Requip magic?_ Natsu immediately went to write down the use of changing into enchanted armor based upon any given situation then stopped. _Let's rephrase the question like Zale told me to? What ridiculous reason would a lazy noble have for learning requip magic?_ Smiling to himself he wrote down how easy it would be to change into a new outfit when one had a slight stain or if company came by unannounced. _I'll even use proper sounding words. Lucy would be so proud._ With the thought of never letting Lucy down again he answered the first page of questions. Feeling proud he looked around and stopped. Everyone else was almost done with the second page. He wasn't answering fast enough. Panicking Natsu looked at the remaining pages. There was no way he'd finish it all in time. Looking around the room his eyes landed on Alex's papers. Lying face up in some of the clearest writing ever. Natsu couldn't hesitate. He didn't have the time and he _couldn't_ fail. The rest of the questions were basic yes/no or multiple choice. And Alex was up in the top of the class. Natsu couldn't answer all the exact same or his professor would catch on. He just needed enough to pass with a B and his grade would jump up. He felt guilty but he couldn't leave his family. He needed this. He knew he'd hate himself for it later.

The timer sounded and Natsu released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd finished the test and should be just good enough to pass as his own. Keeping his face neutral he walked in the line to get out quickly. Feeling as though everyone's eyes were on him. Someone would catch him and he'd fail. He'd get caught. He'd be sent away. He wouldn't get to go home-

"Hey Natsu, you alright?" Startled out of his thoughts his brain comes to a standstill at seeing Zale's face so close. Shaking his head he hurries to their dorm. He just wants to get away from everyone for a bit. Away from the stares he swears he can feel boring holes into his back.

Finally in his dorm, he stops. Natsu grabs his books and starts reading. Not retaining a single thing he reads. He can't focus. He can't allow what happened earlier happen again. It's wrong. Natsu doesn't take shortcuts. He's never had this many problems that he can't take care of by punching and using his fire to burn away. Panicking now Natsu truly starts to fear he'll be kicked out of Fairy Tail. He wonders how he could survive without his family. He never really told them how much they meant to him. Or what they'd done. He'd never properly thanked Erza for teaching him to read. He never told Gray how their fights had saved Natsu when he felt completely worthless and useless. He hasn't told Lucy how much he loved her and how he'd claimed her as his kin. He didn't get to tell her how sorry he was. He never got to tell Wendy how proud he was of her. He hadn't said anything. Because he isn't good with words. He uses his actions. Except now he knew his actions didn't come across the way he'd meant them to.

A hand taps his shoulder making him jump. Natsu knew he wasn't acting like himself. He looked up at Zale's concerned face and sighed. He knew the conversation would not go very well.

So he started talking. He told Zale everything that night. LIterally everything. From how it was being raised by Igneel to being found by Makarov. To how he first met everyone. How he truly felt about everyone. How he never had to really think about anything because he never had any real repercussions because he could handle pain….How he thought he was going to lose his family and how much it truly scared him. Then he heard something he didn't think he'd hear.

"Natsu, you've been through a lot. I doubt that Laxus was being serious about kicking you out of the guild though. I think he's bluffing because he just wants you to try to better yourself. Have you thought about using a communications lacrima to talk to everyone? You say you use your actions to show how you feel. Most people don't pick up on that. I doubt they hate you. I'm pretty sure most people love you to pieces. I know that life would be horribly boring if you changed too much though. Let's try having you put to practice what we're studying. Maybe everything will make more sense if you act rather than overthink."

Zale gave Natsu a soft smile that made Natsu feel...almost at home. Without thinking he hugged his friend. And let the tears that he'd been holding back spill over. Finally feeling safe enough to do so. Zale just held him. Wishing more than anything that he could ignore how hard he was falling for the very man in his arms.

They fell asleep like that. Zale letting his own tears fall when he could hear Natsu snoring. He had left home to come to school. Full support with his family and friends. But he hadn't expected to fall in love. Especially not to someone who was so volatile and passionate. He'd had his fair share of partners. That's just how things were in Bosco. But when you fall in love in Bosco it's not uncommon to act on it. He can't do that with Natsu. While he was pretty positive Natsu was at least attracted to him… He couldn't be selfish. With how scared Natsu already was with the fear of losing his family, he knew Natsu wouldn't leave them for anyone. Zale wasn't sure he had it in him to leave his family behind either. He'd almost lost them once, he wasn't sure he was ready to stay away for who knows how long.

With those sad thoughts in his head Zale swore to himself he would do everything in his power to help Natsu become better and more sure of himself. Hopefully it'd be enough to show Natsu that he loved him.

-Next morning-

Waking up was interesting. Natsu liked to cuddle. It's just how he was. So when he woke up and was being held instead of doing the holding he pretty much purred. He didn't even realize it but he did. Loudly. Zale did everything to stop the bubbling laughter. He really did. But watching the big powerful dragonslayer purr? He laughed so loud he not only woke Natsu up, but fell out of the bed from laughing so hard. Natsu was blushing furiously, making Zale laugh even harder. Finally needing to stop laughing from lack of air Zale watched from the floor as Natsu grumbles his way around the room to get ready for the day.

Getting ready himself he saw there was a message left on their communications lacrima to communicate with all students at once. The school was canceling classes so that the students (professors) could take a break from all the stress that came with the midterms. Turning to Natsu, Zale had to remind himself that Natsu was his friend. _Only_ a friend.

"Hey Natsu, do you think we could have a proper spar down in the training grounds? No classes today. I could use some help in the actual use of my magic before my big surgery." Zale watches as Natsu's face splits into an almost manic grin before he's suddenly dragged out the door and down to the training grounds. No one else was around as most noble men didn't use their magic for combat. Smiling they both stretched. Zale knew he was about to get his ass handed to him and not in the way he normally enjoyed.

"So do we want to start without magic to warm up or go straight for the fun stuff?" Natsu hadn't had a decent fight since he was sent off from Fairy Tail. Truth be told while his magic was used often, nothing got him feeling more alive than a good fight. That and if he was honest he wanted to see how Zale's mischievous eyes changed during a fight.

Both done with some light stretching they started circling each other. Natsu was trying to see how Zale moved. And noticed he was light on his feet. Years of training and fighting kicked in and he charged. Zale dodged by going left and trying to get behind Natsu. Having none of that Natsu turned while swinging his fist to get a solid hit in Zale's chest. Zale retreated and tried to catch his breath. Of course, Natsu wasn't the type to let up. Even in a spar against a hot guy. So he charged and kept swinging, Zale being forced to retreat and block the attacks. Zale wasn't seeing a way past Natsu's defenses when he suddenly dropped. Swiping Natsu's legs out from under him Zale jumped onto him. Rolling around in the dirt they both tried to hold the other down. Natsu could hear Zale's heart pounding loud and the heavy breathing of his lungs. Zale could see the way Natsu's muscles tensed as he moved. Gaining purchase at last Natsu thrust his body up, shoving Zale off and quickly rolling to the side to try to catch him. They both charge. Moving faster and faster. Zale could almost pretend they were dancing. If it wasn't for the sudden punch to the shoulder followed by a shoulder to the gut. Taking them both to the ground.

Zale froze. Realizing with sudden awareness how much of Natsu he could feel. Both of them panting heavily and sweaty from their exertion. ….and now he's starting to become aroused. _What perfect timing for my dick to wake up._

Natsu flushed as he smelled the arousal rolling off of Zale. Quickly getting off of him and looking away. Attempting to find words he helped his friend up. Reminding himself several times that taking a peek at a friend's half-erect penis was not normal and he should stop trying to.

Both young men turned away. Natsu out of embarrassment while Zale was attempting to not scare Natsu even more.

"Sorry about that...didn't expect to react. Thought I had better control than that." Zale offered an apology. Not really meaning it because he didn't feel shame. Yet he knew that Natsu had been raised with the Fioran concept of modesty. Never taught that reactions are inevitable and that it's normal. Zale couldn't help but feel furious at the Fioran way of thinking. He knew that openly gay couples were not common in this country. He also knew that for some reason, they were looked at as 'cprrupt' and 'wrong'. As if the noblemen marrying their daughters to the highest bidder, no matter the age difference, was of no problem. He hated that even if Natsu was strictly gay he may never act on the notion. Simply because of the ridicule that was bound to happen.

Before Natsu could finally say something Zale stormed off. More hurt than angry. He never really expected Natsu to see him as more than a friend. However, he had remembered that even if Natsu did return his feelings, he was likely to never find out.

Natsu watched Zale storm out. Wishing more than anything that he wasn't so scared. He'd tried to love girls when he was young. He didn't really care of a person's gender when it came to love. But he was supposed to grow up and marry a girl so they could have kids. It's what he'd always been told. Not to mention the only person he'd ever seen be ok with the same sex was Bickslow. And Bickslow was known as a notorious pervert ever since it was first found out. He didn't want to put the guild through any bad publicity ever again.

Still, being on top of Zale's body….hearing him pant and breathe like that sparked a different kind of fire in Natsu. One he desperately wanted to both let burn and contain.

-Author's Note-

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I realized I needed to try to put more effort into progressing Zale and Natsu's relationship. Also, a thing I need to say, I feel that if I'm making Natsu gay there is going to be turmoil. Young boys and girls are often told from a young age how they are going to marry and have kids. With how I'm having Fiore portray compared to Bosco I am going to have Natsu have some pretty big turmoil over preferring men. I am hoping I write this in a way that is not offensive to anyone. I also hope it makes sense. I've hardly slept for a week (sick toddlers). I just really wanted this to be written.

As always your reviews help to fuel my writing ability! Any suggestions are welcome and feedback is much appreciated!


	19. Chapter 18

**Quick warning. This chapter will contain situations of sexual assault and harassment. I know sometimes situations like these trigger my anxiety and not fun things so I wanted to give you all a heads up. As always I appreciate your feedback and reviews.**

Lucy stumbled into her apartment. She could feel the fog in her brain starting to lift as the alcohol wore off. Making her way into the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water with minimal incidents. (If you could count bumping into the table twice and forgetting to turn on the water at first minimal.) Sitting down Lucy let out a sigh and tried to think the night over. It had started out wonderfully. Such a beautiful building combined with such a relaxed atmosphere. She'd been thrilled and excited. Then Bickslow had asked his question. Lucy was so hurt by that one stupid question. _"So tell me, Lucy, how did you manage to not trap just one but two of my brothers?"_ Bickslow's voice echoed in her head and she felt the tears start to fall. Who was she kidding? She wasn't some Boscan beauty who was comfortable with sexual relations. She was a Fioran brat who had become a whore simply because she was in a place where it was ok. Feeling suddenly very empty Lucy grasped at her chest. She could feel the old emptiness threaten to swallow her whole again. She'd been doing so good too. She'd tried and tried to forget all the times she felt like this. But much like when a dam breaks the memories couldn't stop coming and she fell into an old, hidden despair.

-Flashback-

 _Lucy was walking through the family gardens. She hated the parties that her father threw because they were obviously meant to show off his 'well-bred' daughter. Today was meant to be her 13th birthday. Something special for her. Instead her father was ignoring her and attempting to sell her off for profits. She was starting to develop into a young woman. Her breasts were starting to grow and her hips widening slightly. Her skin had always (miracuously) stayed clear of acne and she was looking more and more like her mother. Like the perfect trophy wife for old men to show off at these moronic gatherings._

 _"Well there you are Lady Heartfilia, my friends and I have been looking for you."_

 _Lucy jumped at the sudden intrusion of her privacy. Turning she saw some of the boys her father was looking at as potential husbands. They were a bit older, around 16 or so. She hadn't been paying much attention as she'd already heard things from her few friends. And suddenly very aware that she was alone, without her keys._

 _Keeping her eyes on the boys in front of her Lucy tried to think of a way back. She was too far to be heard and she hadn't told the staff where she'd gone. Her father wouldn't notice her missing. She was defenseless and she couldn't very well fight in the heavy gown she'd been forced to wear._

 _"Why would you be looking for me Lord Hilliar? As far as I know you shouldn't be anywhere near me without our escorts." Lucy figured if she could keep them talking she might be able to inch her way to the path. Back into clear view of the estate. One of the boys whose name she hadn't bothered to remember saw where she was looking and moved to block her path. Lucy felt an icy panic grip her being and tried to run anyway. She hadn't made it more than a few feet when two of the boys grabbed her arms. One shoved a scarf into her mouth, almost choking her with the sheer amount of fabric there was. Lucy began to kick and tried to break their grip. Lord Hilliar quickly lifted her dress as Lucy felt the panic begin to freeze her limbs. Self preservation thoroughly kicking in when she saw the glint of a blade by her thigh and she stopped fighting. Her mind spinning trying to think. She could smell the strong cologne the boys wore to mask the sweat that covered their bodies. She could feel the silk material that she enjoyed slip across her exposed lower half and the cool night air taking the little warmth there had been. As she felt the almost burning heat of the awful little Lord's hand she couldn't help but think of her mother. And the tears began to fall. They didn't stop falling through the whole ordeal. They hadn't raped her for fear of her becoming pregnant but they didn't mind exploring. They were even careful to not stain her dress too much and made sure it didn't tear either. No signs of a struggle. They touched her. They humiliated her by laughing at the way her little bit of child fat left on her stomach poked out the bottom of the awful corset. They gripped her so hard she knew that she'd have a few bruises but nothing that would confirm this attack. And still, the tears fell silently down her face. After what seemed an eternity they let go. But by this point she wouldn't have fought. The damage was done. The fear of that knife was enough to keep a young girl quiet. They left her there in the dark. Laughing and talking about how none of them wanted to be stuck with a wife who was tarnished._

 _Lucy sat there for a while. She didn't know how long. When she looked up at the stars above, she felt a wave of shame wash over her. She could feel the filth that now covered her being. Getting up quickly she made her way through the gardens to the servants quarters. They were all serving the party so she could slip in quietly. Making her way to her room uninterrupted she began to discard her clothes and started the shower as hot as she could stand. She threw the clothes into the fireplace. Unable to stand even looking at them anymore. She stood under the burning spray and began to scrub. And scrub. And scrub. And scrub and scrub and scrub. She scrubbed until the scrubbing wasn't enough and she began to claw. She clawed her thighs until they bled trying to get the feeling of their hands to go away. When that didn't work she dropped down and cried. Knowing she couldn't speak to anyone about what had happened. Simply for the fact that no one of consequence would care._

 _Lucy went to bed that night with their voices echoing in her ears. The last thing she heard before the nightmares began was one sentence, "How did you manage to trap us all?"_

 _-2 years later-_

 _Lucy was at a ball with her father. Being paraded like an item for sale. She was now 15 and had attempted to run away a few times now. But soon she'd be free forever. Looking around she saw the Justine family walking in. Their eldest son had run off some time ago, quite the scandal, but they were a decent family. Strict and all that joy but intelligent enough to have actual conversations with. The Lore family came in and Lucy couldn't help the smile when she saw their young boy. Rufus was a joy to be around. He was 12 but was quickly learning everything possible. Lucy had even heard rumors that his family encouraged him learning magic. Maybe even leave the noble life for a guild someday. Lucy was almost ready to do the same, just without her father's blessing._

 _She'd seen the wedding inquiries in his office. She knew he was considering handing her over to Lord Hilliar. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She was working on her escape of this life. Had an alias ready and the papers were being worked on in the late evening when she had the chance. Not to mention sneaking a few jewels whenever she could so her father didn't catch on. She had a satchel bag prepared in case she ever needed to leave fast._

 _"What a surprise Lady Heartfilia. Why aren't you in the center of the room? Your father is trying so very hard to find a good match for you. Although I'm pretty sure I'm on top of the list." the now young man smirked as he remembered that night. Lucy had never said a word to anyone, and now that she'd grown into such a sexy young woman he couldn't wait to have her as his own._

 _Lucy looked to him at that with a fire in her eyes. And suddenly the Lord was across the room on his back. Lucy stood straight and marched to him, feeling every eye on her. She knew she was not only harming her reputation, her father's was at stake as well. But it was high time someone stood for the noble girls who weren't to speak of the monsters that lurked behind false smiles and nice clothes. The men who traded in stocks and traded their daughters for a link to the powerful. Enough was enough._

 _"I apologize for the disturbance to the party. However Lord Hilliar has made unwanted advances to me for quite some time. More than that 2 years ago on my 13th birthday he and several of his friends saw fit to assault me. They didn't rape me because they were worried I'd become pregnant. But they touched me. They destroyed what I thought I was worth. I am simply saying this now because someone needs to acknowledge something among us.' Lucy turned to look at the room. Finding her father's furious eyes and matching them with an icy glare of her own. 'I am not a stock to be traded. I am Lucy Heartfilia! I am my mother's daughter. I refuse to pretend that the extravagance of our life does much to hide how rotten we all are beneath the surface. I know I am not the first girl to be ravaged and I got lucky. But I also know I'm not the last. So hate me. Shame me if you must. But know that if you cross me I will not hesitate to let you know to your face just what I think of you. Now, I'm going to leave because I don't want to be here. Good night." With that Lucy summoned every ounce of nobility she had within her and glided across the floor. Her head held high and looking as regal as anyone had ever seen her. She stopped only to offer a slight curtsy in thanks to the host and continued out the door. Once the door was closed behind her and she was out of sight she leaned against the door heavily. Shaking because she'd been terrified of the retribution that was bound to come in the form of her father's voice. Yet she smiled. She had done it at last. She'd stood her ground._

 _-After joining Fairy Tail-_

 _Over the past few years Lucy had gotten stronger. Most still thought she was weak thanks to her overpowered team, but she knew she wasn't. Still hurt though. She had the greatest versatility but her team wasn't exactly known for taking the time to plan things out. Walking down the roads she could hear a few men talking nearby._

 _"Look! It's the blonde slut from Fairy Tail. She looks amazing. How easy do you think she really is? I've heard conflicting stories so I have no idea how to get her into my bed."_

 _Lucy let out an irritated sigh. She knew that the way she dressed invited how they thought of her, but it wasn't true. She was still a virgin. Although only barely from how many perverts got brave after drinking. She knew to shrug it off but it still stung at her pride. She had thought about changing her style countless times but she wouldn't know what to. She'd only ever worn the massive, heavy gowns of an heiress. As soon as she could she got into whatever she could. Besides, she looked amazing. At least….she thought she did. Happy kept telling her that she was getting fat. Lucy wasn't eating much. She had to keep the weight loss gradual or else her team would flip. Yet they'd never fix the actual problem._

 _Signing again she gave herself a mental shake. She'd been nicknamed the Light of Fairy Tail! Their light couldn't been seen sulking or sad. She couldn't let them down._

-in the present-

Kaleb paused outside of Lucy's door some time ago. He's heard the memories and the doubt. He didn't know what to do to help. He knew that Bickslow was meant for her and that she loved him dearly. He also knew that Bickslow wasn't truly at fault for how his question had hurt her. It was the pain of an awful memory that stuck in her head.

Kaleb shook his head at himself. He wanted nothing more in this world than to barge in and hold her. Show her just how much she meant to him…..To show her that he truly loved her.

Turning around Kaleb was startled by Bickslow watching him. He looked like hell. He'd obviously had some very crazy drunken sex and he looked it. Clothes half hanging off of him, his pants barely on. His abs exposed and a light sheen of sweat on his skin. His hair that he'd grown out looked amazing after sex. It always did. Of all his adopted siblings, Bickslow was the only one Kaleb hadn't considered a brother. He'd shared girls with his brothers plenty of times, but Bickslow was different. He couldn't act on that either though.

"You know, you're her soul mate. Or one of them at least."

Kaleb jumped at Bickslow's voice.

"What do you mean? How is it possible for someone to have more than one soul mate? How do you even know this?" Kaleb needed answers. He was not fully sober and his drunk mind didn't want to listen to anymore thoughts.

"It's a rare phenomenon. I had to research to see if I was right. When someone gives as much light and love to the world as Lucy, they tend to neglect themselves. Lucy is also incredibly powerful and will only get stronger. Due to this instead of a soul mate, she has a soul group. The soul group heals and grows stronger. Every member has something important to add to balance each other out. Lucy in the unending and forgiving love she has. When I see people's souls, I can see how they reach out. I have a few guildmates who have their soulmate already. Their souls call to each other. I looks like a pulse of light that is answered. It's very hard to see…. Lucy's soul has always called to everyone. She is known as the center of a soul group. Now I say group gently. It could be as simple as she has two. But large groups aren't uncommon. They could be men or women it won't matter. But they are known to make each other so much stronger. Look, just go after her. I'll back off." with that Bickslow walked away. Leaving Kaleb in the low light, more tone and unsure than he'd ever been. What was he supposed to do when he now knew he had not one but two people who were ready to walk away. Instead of doing anything, he dropped to the ground, and for the first time in years, let himself cry. What could he offer to the two people in the world that meant the most to him when they couldn't stand to love anyone besides each other?

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry it took so ling to update! I had a very hard time writing this chapter. As in I rewrote it 5 times. I got it done 5 times and deleted it 5 times. I almost took it to a fun sex scene, I almost made a bunch of fighting happen. But I decided this worked better for the overall story. ANd yes, after a TON of debating (as well as a PM from whovian212) I have decided to make this a Kaleb x Bickslow x Lucy fic. I would rather not hear any complaining because I will be doing other stories or one shots of pairs or who knows what. There's a lot of options so I'm going to have fun with it. I'd also like to give a HUGE shout out to LovelyLovelyLove who is an awesome friend and an amazing writer. Seriously, go check out her story Snap Crackle and Pop. It's awesome.**

 **Anyway, I hope this goes over well with you all as it took a lot for me to get this written. And as always, your reviews and comments help me get better and I try very hard to listen. Thank you all for sticking with this story!**


	20. Chapter 19

Natsu woke up way too early. He hadn't slept well considering his friend and roommate never came home after their...situation the day before. He didn't know what to do. He had to keep himself from practically drooling at the man. Not exactly easy when you've always worn your emotions on your sleeve. Looking at the calender Natsu saw they had an off day and decided he could really use someone to talk to.

Walking over to his disaster of a desk he started to make a call on his communications lacrima, hoping she'd even be awake. After a moment a very sleepy looking Lucy filled his vision. He couldn't help but laugh at the familiar sight. He'd avoided calling her, unsure how to talk to her after all he'd been made to face that he did. So he just waited.

"Well good morning Natsu. What the hell made you call so early? You're never awake this early. Besides, I could really use the sleep to forget this hangover," Lucy groggily started talking. She was still in her nice outfit and from the little he could see, she fell asleep on a table? At least not in a proper bed.

"I haven't been sleeping the greatest-" At that Lucy woke up fully. Natsu was a known heavy sleeper and could fall asleep just about anywhere thanks to the noise level of the guild. So if he wasn't sleeping something was wrong.

"Talk. I don't care what happened. You are my best friend Natsu. You look a little thinner and you look exhausted. What's wrong?"

"Luce….I don't know how to even say this. It's...not normal and not right. I've been struggling to hide this and now I can't!" Natsu looked distraught. He didn't understand why he liked men more than women. He'd never told anyone. Never let on. Tried to like girls. He really, really tried. He just...didn't. Now he knew he needed someone to talk to but...what if this is what made him lose Lucy for good? What would he do then? How could he….how could he lose her?

"Actually….forget I called Luce. It's really not that big a deal,' cue stranied attempt to smile, "I'll be ok."

"Fuck you I know that's complete bullshit," Natsu felt his jaw drop. Lucy NEVER said fuck. Ever. She rarely allowed herself to swear. "Natsu, I'm your best friend. I've been through hell and back for you. I've allowed a lot to slide, not because I felt pressured to. But because I was afraid if I said otherwise I might lose you. I know now that's not the case. Talk to me. You won't lose me. And...never try to smile when you want to cry. It looks creepy." She got a small chuckle at her last remark. Lucy felt herself relax just a little and waited. Natsu appeared to be very open, but he was very closed off about certain things. If he was struggling this much, he needed to know he was loved. She needed to let him talk when he wanted to.

"Alright….so you know how for a very long time there's been a running bet as to who I like? Or who i'm attracted to?' Natsu paused and LUcy nodded. Cana had a huge amount placed on her. As did most of the guild. "Well….it's not someone any of you ever thought. I...I wasn't attracted to you, or Lisanna, or Erza, or Mira Jane. Don't get me wrong I find you all very beautiful but...the people I found attractive were…." Natsu felt his voice get quieter and quieter as he spoke. It was now or never… "I was attracted to Gray." Lucy felt her eyes widen a lottle. While she'd had her suspicions she hadn't been sure. "I was attracted to Loke. I liked to watch Gajeel and Laxus work out together. I...I like men." Natsu stopped talking and held his breath. He couldn't bring himself to look at Lucy. He couldn't handle seeing the look of disgust on her face. He'd seen it before. When people would comment of Freed's obvious adoration for Laxus. Or when they had seen Bickslow kiss a man. That had been the moment that convinced Natsu to never let anyone know. He couldn't stand to see people look at him like that.

"Natsu, look at me." Natsu flinched at her voice. Taking a deep breath he looked up...and saw her beautiful smile. He saw joy in her face and her seemingly never ending kindness. Natsu felt himself start to cry tears of relief. He'd been so quiet for so long. Not able to tell anyone or even hint at anything. Now he had someone who he'd told, who accepted him.

" I was so scared…. I haven't been able to tell anyone since I was young. They all made comments about me marrying Lisanna. Then everyone tried forcing these girls my way. They were beautiful or cute...but it's not what I wanted. Although cuddling girls is better because you are typically more squishy." Lucy gave him a look of pure sass at that. Raised eyebrow and all. "I'm just saying! You make good pillows…" Natsu grumbled, a little embarrassed. Lucy laughed at his expense and decided to start asking questions.

"While I'm overjoyed that you've opened up to me, what happened?" Natsu stopped his grumbling and looked down. He felt cold and very bare in that moment.

"I...like my roommate. I mean I….I really, really like him. He's arrogant sure but he's confident. He's stronger than he lets on and he's...extremely smart. He's so kind Lucy you wouldn't believe how patient he's been when helping me study. He makes me laugh and he loves to spar! He's got soo many books on dragon slayers too! He even has these tattoos that just make me drool and-" Natsu stopped when he heard a snort. Looking at Lucy to see her desperately trying not to laugh or squeal he couldn't tell. Either way it made him very aware of what he was saying.

"So….you have a huge crush on this guy that you want to drool over," snort, "Have you told him?"

"Of course I haven't told him but we were sparring yesterday, strictly hand to hand. And well….things….may have happened…"

"Oh my Mavis, Natsu did you get hard while sparring him?"

"Yes now don't ask for more details or else I'm sure my face will be stained red forever!"

"Natsu….I need more details,"

"DAMNIT LUCY!"

Lucy fell out of the chair at this point from laughing so hard. It wasn't often that she got to tease Natsu so she had YEARS of payback stored. Just not quite yet. He needed her. But a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

Finally calming down Lucy realized she had to know why...she knew admitting something like this was more widely accepted for women than men but he had to have known Fairy Tail would love him anyway.

"Natsu, I know this isn't easy. But why did you wait so long to tell anyone? We would have loved you anyway. No one would think less of you-"

"Yes they would!" Natsu felt his rage and pain boil over from years of pretending, "THey would have thought less of me. Just like everyone thinks Freed is a weakling when he could take almost any of us down. Just like people look at Bickslow with disgust because he openly admits he likes men as well…. People look at them with disgust. They may be loved but they are left out a lot. You don't know but us guys get together all the time. And somehow Freed and Bickslow are almost always forgotten. Bickslow especially gets it bad since he openly admits to liking men. In the showers everyone tries to make sure to cover up, as if he'd go on a sexual rampage by seeing them. It sucks. And I can't….I don't….I can't face that."

Lucy felt her heart sink at Natsu's words. She wanted to defend everyone but she knew he was right. Bickslow had told her about it before. How he had just stopped going because he made everyone uncomfortable. She also knew something that might help…

"Natsu, I know you're very vulnerable right now but I think there is someone you should talk to. Can I ask you to trust me and I'll include them on the line with us?" Natsu felt a spike of panic. Lucy wanted to tell someone else? She wanted someone else to see him like this? To _know_? Then he stopped, Lucy wouldn't hurt him like that. She loved him.

"I'll trust you, please don't break it."

"I won't Natsu." With that Lucy cut off the magic for a few minutes, leaving Natsu to panic and calm down way too many times for his liking.

Suddenly she returned and had another person on the call with her.

"Wait, LAXUS?! You think Laxus can help me? No offense but you are the last person to be able to help me with this." Laxus waited for a bit before starting. He knew how hard this was and he knew why Lucy had called him.

"Natsu, what do you think of me?" Natsu looked confused. "Do you think of me as a manly man? As an example of what most men should be?"

"Well of course I do. Everyone does."

"Would that change if I told you I was gay?"

Natsu felt completely blindsided by this. Would he? No...Laxus was strong. Nothing could take that away. Ever. Laxus was an example to look up to in most things, his power and strength wouldn't go away simply for being….gay.

"No. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. I am gay and in a very loving relationship with Freed. We've actually been looking to go to Bosco soon to get married since Fiore doesn't accept marriage between same sex couples as binding."

"Really?! Congratulations! Laxus why haven't you told everyone? Mira would throw a huge party, Gramps would-"

"Be absolutely devastated that he wouldn't be getting any great-grandchildren. Mira would be welcoming but the party wouldn't be nearly as big as it's been for others. The entire guild would come under speculation. Many others would be accused of being gay and suddenly everyone will act like it's a disease. Trust me Natsu, I know the fear of admitting this." Laxus looked almost devoid of emotion as he spoke. Giving Lucy and Natsu a hint as to how much this hurt him to say. But he was right. Gay men were such a taboo subject in Fiore. Lucy made a quick realization and fury seemed to pour through the communications lacrima.

"Cana is openly bisexual, yet none of this has happened to her. She isn't ridiculed. She isn't left out. What the fuck is that about?! Women are ok to like other women but men can't?

"Blondie, men fantasize about women with other women. It's a hot, sexy thing to have two women making out. Women don't fantasize about men together."

"Oh hell yes we do!"

"Wait, what?" Natsu and Laxus couldn't stop their surprise at that comment. Women actually liked the idea of men together?

"Yes! Do you have any idea how many romance stories Erza, Levy, Mira, Cana and I read in our book club? A lot. That's most of what Erza reads in the first place! Although we comment on how unrealistic and sometimes creepy the books are. Women love the idea of men with other men, just as much as men love the idea of women with other women. Think of it, if you're straight, you get to watch two of your favorite sexual desires turn each other on. Mostly only welcome by invitation. I swear, for how well you dragon slayers hear, you miss a lot of the fun conversations." Taking a breath Lucy knew it would be a while before Natsu would be ok with himself. Time to distract him. "So Natsu, tell me more about this roommate of yours."

At that, Laxus jumped in. Demanding details to try to see if this Zale would be worth his nakama. He'd never admit to it though. Laxus was a rough guy who thought Natsu was an idiot, but he was Fairy Tail's idiot. Maybe he'd try to get Freed to talk to Natsu about more of the gay stuff. He was the one better at explaining anything and Laxus _did not_ want to be the one giving Natsu pointers on gay sex.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Hello again! I couldn't resist. This chapter just came to me and you are all getting spoiled by a fast update. I thought it was time for Natsu to at least admit to someone about the fact that he's gay. I also thought that it'd be nice for Laxus to be involved because, let's face it, he's very masculine. If anyone would be able to help Natsu come to term with his own sexuality I figured it'd be someone he wouldn't expect.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I will attempt to keep going! I love your reviews and comments. Thank you for sticking with this crazy story that's been in my head**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I've been MIA. Had a lot going on and I'm trying to rework a bunch of the story. I had a plan, then the plan changed and now I'm trying to figure out** _ **HOW**_ **to write what I want. This chapter is split up into sections because people kinda scatter. Thank you all for sticking with me while my brain flip flops over my writing choices! Hope you enjoy this chapter because things kinda go everywhere.**

Lucy awoke sometime around noon. She'd stayed up all night talking to Natsu. Who had finally realized he liked his roommate! Although the name sounded familiar she couldn't quite place it… Oh well. That was for hours later when her head wasn't pounding like a construction site.

Lucy got up from her position on the floor gripping her head. She hurriedly looked for the headache pills that she'd been given and washed them down with water. Looking around she realized she had a lot to do. Starting with a cold shower and food. Good greasy food. _Mmmmmm….bacon and eggs sound perfect_.

While Lucy hated showers, they were convenient. Especially cold showers. Those were strictly for waking up fast and were better forgotten. After a quick rinse Lucy bundled up in a pink fluffy robe with a towel wrapped around her hair. Feeling a bit more refreshed she began to cook a heavy meal for herself. Cooking was something that always calmed her. Learning to cook from the chefs when she was young had been extremely unusual. But she hadn't cared. Mostly because she wanted to help her sick mother at the time. Just doing something was better than simply watching to a young girl who didn't understand that her mother suddenly couldn't play anymore. So she'd learned to cook.

FInally done Lucy sat down and thought about how her world was changing. She still loved Bickslow. Of that she was absolutely certain. She also realized that she had feelings for Kaleb. Strong ones at that. It was almost like a string held them together. Yet her feelings for Bickslow were just as strong as before. Even though she was hurting from his comment. She knew she had to face him and explain that while what he said came across as rude, her response was due to a past trauma. Not him. He was likely feeling incredibly guilty and she knew once Bickslow felt guilty he acted how he felt others perceived him. Like an asshole playboy who didn't give a damn about anyone else. Scarfing down the rest of her breakfast she hurried to get ready. SHe had quite a few things to sort out. Starting with apologizing to Bickslow and telling him how much she truly cared for him. SHe was done trying to ignore her feelings. If being in Bosco had taught her anything, it was that she was far stronger than she'd ever believed. She could handle a potential rejection.

Searching the guild she quickly found that Bickslow wasn't anywhere. Not in his apartment next to hers, not the main hall, the training rooms, not even the baths or the bar. Confused Lucy ran up to Kaleb's offices only to find most of the Pradesh siblings in a very serious meeting that she wasn't to join.

Growing frustrated Lucy was now bored and a little worn. She had gotten all worked up for nothing it seems. Wasted butterflies. Looking around Lucy tried to think of something to do…. The library! If anything she could kill time while she was researching any of the magics she was learning.

Making her way through the grand double doors she took a deep inhale. Nothing could quite compare to the way books smelled to her. Books had been her saving grace when she was young. Transporting her to faraway worlds that made her feel less alone. Worlds where she could forget her duties as an heiress and just simply imagine anything was possible.

Making her was through the sections she found a spot she hadn't explored yet titled **Rare Magics**. Looking through she saw some books on the gold keys of celestial magic. Now smiling she kept looking and found more books on dragon slaying magic. Grabbing a few that mentioned mating in the index, something she hadn't ever heard of but probably ought to know, she halted. In the corner of the section was an old worn book with the title _The Mysteries of Seith Magic._ She hesitated before grabbing the heavy looking volume. Bickslow hated his magic, never used it to his full potential. Never talked about it. Maybe this could tell her why. She heaved the book off the shelf and quickly looked for a nice quiet spot.

Finding an open study alcove she made sure it said occupied so she wouldn't be disturbed then set to discovering everything she could about her friend's magic. Maybe she could help him to not hate himself so much if she knew something about how he learned it.

-Pradesh Meeting-

The siblings looked at all of their letters feeling their hearts drop. Yet again they were being called away. Farron had left a few days ago since he could no longer ignore appointments to spend time with his family. It was reckless of him to do so.

Vander was getting called to find who was killing the research facility scientists. For some reason many were killed recently in a manner of poisoning and it needed to be addressed as to why they were being killed and by who.

Cristoff was on his way to the palace as he had been requested by the princess...again. At least he could heal when it was all over.

Emzadi and Xally were to go to the estate. They had a mountain of letters proposing potential suitors to finally address. No matter how much they ignored them they won't just disappear. Might as well write to the poor bastards that they weren't interested in meaningless political marriages.

Bickslow had left to wander around the city. They all knew something was sincerely wrong. Especially when he refused to even meet Kaleb's eyes while saying his goodbyes since Kaleb wouldn't be around for awhile.

Kaleb was heading out to conduct S-Class training and testing. He had quite a few capable mages ready to test and even more wanting to train to properly prepare for the testing in a few more months. That and he had received more letters from potential applicants to simply join the guild.

The siblings all looked at eachother with matching looks of disappointment. Ever since they'd come into their respective magics they'd been pulled in different directions. They'd so hoped to be able to pretend they were able to stay as a family a little longer. Truth be told, they rarely got to see everyone at once like this. It'd been difficult and painful. But now they were adults with their own responsibilities. They weren't children who could slack off anymore.

Saying quick goodbyes, they all went off to help make the world a little bit better. Well….hopefully. With Vander you never could tell what trouble he'd get into.

-With Natsu-

Natsu was bored. And worried. Mostly worried. Zale hadn't come back. After inquiring at the Office of Records he found that Zale had opted to spend the rest of his break with his family. DIdn't say where, just with his family. So now Natsu had to wait to even apologize for what he was sure to be rather hurtful actions. Hopefully Zale understood that this was all too new. Natsu didn't know how to go forward or even if he should. He knew he liked Zale in a different way than he liked his friends. But he wasn't sure he loved him. What did it feel like to love someone anyway? Everyone described it differently so he didn't know who was right or wrong.

While wandering around the campus he heard a shriek from a little ways away. Instincts kicked in and he sprinted to the site. Stopping before he got there he remembered Lucy's words from a long time ago, _'You can't always charge in. When you don't know what going on, it's better to be a little late and successful. Be careful and use that hearing you have to think a little before you get someone killed!'_

Taking a deep breath he listened.

"What do you think of these girls? Think they'd even be worth the time to fuck?"

"Of course they would be! Look at the necklaces they have. Obviously nobility. Which means untouched. They'll be easy to handle."

Hearing enough Natsu rounded the corner roaring. Seeing the poor girls cowering in fear to the right he focused to the left. Two men holding knives awkwardly and both smelled of strong alcohol. Easy to take down so long as he moved fast. While they were drunk they'd be unsteady, but unpredictable. Moving fast he sent a burst of flames at the both of them before kicking out in a sideswipe to get them both on the ground. Luckily these two were both slow as well as drunk. On the ground Natsu Knocked one out while continuing to keep the other down with his flames just hovering above hime. Not burning him.

The moron fainted from the fear. Seeing they were both down Natsu looked at the girls. Their clothes were torn and he could see bruises blossoming in the pattern of hands along their dainty looking arms.

Moving slow Natsu tried to be quiet. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. Are either of you injured?" When both girls shook their heads Natsu let loose a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Hurrying he pulled out his communications lacrima to call the guards. They could deal with these pests.

After telling the guards his location he could see the girls shivering and, at a safe distance away, set up a small contained fire they could huddle around. Moving back he watched them get warm and calm down some.

Feeling satisfied he saw the guards and hurried to tell them what happened and to approach the girls with caution. Don't move too fast. Speak low, try not to yell. They hadn't had anything happen but no one could know how the girls would handle what was surely a terrifying experience for them.

Looking at him in surprise the guards followed his advice and talked to the girls with no further incident.

"Well I'll be damned. You sure have matured since I saw you last." Turning towards the voice Natsu saw Doranbolt smiling at him. "Since when are you level headed enough to recognize when someone may not react well to your normal rambunctious ways?"

"Well I kinda had it hit me hard recently that my antics end up bad for a lot of people. I used to laugh about leveling cities in a fight. Not even acknowledging that people had lost their homes or their livelihood. My best friend got the worst of it and made me face the facts. I'm still itching for a decent fight but I'm trying very hard not to randomly hit someone. Mostly you since I know you." Natsu laughed sheepishly as Doranbolt took a cautious step beck. He couldn't help himself. It's how he had always been. Always wanting a bigger fight. Always wanting to be the loudest. The strongest. It's how most of Fairy Tail was. But since coming to school he'd had way too much time in his own head to think. And how guilty he felt. He helped and saved so many people. But how many of those people were able to recover their lives from the mess he'd made while saving them? He wasn't helping if they ended up on the streets starving because they couldn't afford to fix their businesses or homes. So he'd be better. Starting with this. Not just rushing in all the time. For the first time, he'd actually helped.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, the girls gave their names. One of them happened to be the daughter of a very wealthy nobleman. After realizing how close she'd been to being irreparably scarred she looked at her savior. Maybe she could do him a favor. He was in one of her classes after all. Maybe she'd write and ask for an exclusive interview with _Sorcerers Weekly_. Talk about how much the Fire Dragon Slayer had grown since she'd first met him. She'd overheard him talking to his roommate in class about how he needed to shape up for his guild. Maybe this would score him some brownie points so things weren't so difficult for him.

-At the research Center-

Scurrying through the dark, a lab assistant was trying to hurry. With all the deaths recently everyone was not only terrified. The company was coming under scrutiny as to why they were being attacked so viciously. They couldn't allow the secrets to slip out. If it was known that they were doing experiments on slaves they'd bought from Pergrande all hell would break loose. Slaves were not only illegal in Bosco, but the buying of slaves combined with unauthorized human experimentation would spell a death penalty to anyone who was working in the labs. He couldn't have that. He may just have been an assistant, but they made damn good money from the discoveries on the properties of magic channels throughout the human body and what tampering with them results in. Mostly very loud and painful deaths.

So busy was he worrying that he didn't see the shadow looming behind him. Nor did the poor fool notice as a maroon mist was inhaled until it was too late and an agony ripped through him with such force he dropped to the ground already half dead.

Looking up he could see a tall figure. Unable to make out the face he could only feel fear and the figure began laughing. Iit was the laugh of a madman who'd found a new toy.

-Back in Fairy Tail-

Boring. That's how things have been for the last while. Natsu was at school so there was no rambunctious idiot to start fights or poke fun at. Lucy was in Bosco with Bickslow so she wasn't around to make everyone smile. It was just...quiet. But most of the guild had made do. THey'd raised a little extra money for Lucy while she was away. She'd taken care of her rent but after realizing exactly _why_ she was always stressed about money they thought it'd be nice to have a little buffer ready as an early birthday gift. That and hopefully everyone would stop damaging her house and clothes that obviously needed to be replaced.

Cana hadn't been drinking as much. Surprisingly. She still drank often. Obviously she wasn't going to just _quit._ But she realized with everything that had come to light that being drunk all the time wasn't the greatest thing. So, she'd made it a personal goal to not have a drink before 5PM.

Currently she was doing random spreads with her cards. Specifically spreads using the guildmates cards. She had already found out about Mira having a special person on her mind but didn't find exactly who. Just a few open options. Happy was finally going to get somewhere with Carla in about a weeks time. Carla was just waiting for him to mature a little. ANd he'd finally seen that he'd needed to anyhow. Bisca and Alzack would be expecting this year! Couldn't spoil that. Suddenly Cana felt her magic grip her and guide her. Following the pull she did a spread that she didn't recognize. When she was done she saw Lucy's card, with Bickslow and an unknown man on either side of her. Above them was the card representing war or a massive battle. Below Bickslow though is what halted her hand. Her eyes brimming with tears and panic gripping her heart. Below Bickslow, was the Trickster with Death.


End file.
